OH My Little Kitsune
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: Naruto adalah hasil percobaan gagal Orochimaru dan Kabuto, benarkah(?) / setelah sadar "Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu / "Aku dimana? tanya naruto / Oh... My Little Kitsune / siapa kau?jangan mendekat. Gomene gak bisa buat summary. Ini chapter 10 baca saja jika tertarik...!
1. Chapter 1

**___OH... My Little Kitsune  
_  
**

**by **

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto cuma punya Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing:**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Raiting: T **_

**Warning:**

_**AU, GE-je, OOC,**__**Boy**_**X**_**Boy**_**,**_** Typos, dll.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto adalah hasil percobaan gagal Orochimaru dan Kabuto / setelah sadar "Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu / "Aku dimana? tanya naruto / Oh... _My Little Kitsune_ / siapa kau?jangan mendekat.

.

.

.

**No like, Don't Read...!**

**.**

* * *

_**Chapter : 1**_

**'_Lari aku harus lari_'**

Batin seorang anak berkulit tan, memiliki luka di kedua pipi melintang seperti kumis, berambut pirang jabrik. Tubuhnya yang kecil tak sepadan dengan tubuh kedua orang yang mengejarnya. Mata hari hampir mengecil itu berarti hutan akan gelap.

**'_Kami-sama tolong aku_'**

Batin pemuda berkulit tan itu lagi sambil terus berlari melewati hutan karena dia tak mau tertangkap kedua orang itu. BUlir-bulir keringat tampak di mukanya.

"**Berhenti…Ku bilang berhenti…."** Teriak orang berkaca mata.

Berlari, terus berlari kedepan tanpa tujuan.

'**_Aku tak ingin tertangkap lagi_'**

Namun tiba-tiba kakinya terasa oleng akibat batu yang terinjak.

**Buk...!** anak itu terjatuh.

Kedua orang itu tersenyum karena Kami-sama berpihak pada mereka. Tanpa banyak tingkah mereka menghampiri tubuh anak itu. Si pirang tak dapat menghindar karena tangan si kaca mata sudah memegangi tubuhnya. Membrontak pun percuma karena tenaganya sudah habis untuk berlari.

**"Haa... kau menyusahkan."** Kata pemuda berkaca mata. Si pirang digendong oleh si kaca mata. Nafas si pirang masih memburu.

**"Ha...ha...Per...ha...gi...ha...lepas."** Ucap si pirang yang masih kesulitan mengatur nafas.

**"Uh... Kau menyusahkan, Kabuto bawa dia."** Kata seorang berambut hitam panjang.

**"Tentu...Orochimaru-sama."** Kata si kacamata sambil terus memper erat dekapannya.

Si pirang tak dapat melawan, badan kecilnya tak dapat mengalahkan kekuatan si kacamata, hanya satu yang ia miliki kecepatan lari, dia lebih unggul dari kedua orang itu. Namun sekarang kelihatanya berbeda karena kecerobohannya dia dapat tertanggkap.

.

* * *

.

Lagi-lagi si pirang dibawah keruangan itu. Ruang yang penuh dengan peralatan aneh. Rasanya kemarin dia baru selesai makan ramen ichiraku yang dicintainya, namun diperjalanan pulang si pirang merasa dibuntuti sehingga ia berlari ketempat sepi. Ia sungguh bodoh memilih tempat yang sepi karena tempat itu malah orang-orang itu berhasil menanggkapnya dan membawahnya kesebuah tempat yang tak ia tahu lokasinya. Tempat itu mungkin di tengah hutan karena yang ia tahu setiap kali ia kabur selalu ada banyak pohon besar.

Hari ini aku sudah kabur untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam sehari. Seminggu berada ditempat itu bagaikan di penjara orang gila. Setiap pagi ketika ia bangun pastilah orang berkaca mata itu menisukinya sesuatu yang tajam. Ia ingin membrontak tapi apa daya tubuhnya selalu di ikat diatas papan tanpa mengunakan pakaian. Sedangkan pria berambut panjang itu hanya menyengir dan memeriksa kertas yang dibawahnya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan mereka padaku, namun hari demi hari mereka semakin menyiksaku dengan beberapa cairan yang membuatku muak. Cairan-cairan itu terus dimasukkan pada tubuhku dengan taraf insensitas yang berbeda dengan warna-warna yang berbeda membuat tubuh ku mengejang bahkan terasa di tusuk bagai seribu jarum. Setiap kali cairan itu di masukkan aku selalu menggeliat itu membuat pria berambuthitam panjang tak senang. Aku tak sakit apa pun aku juga tak nakal tapi mengapa mereka selalu menyiksa ku. Aku tak mengenal mereka, aku juga takpunya urusan dengan mereka tapi kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku.

.

* * *

Setelah si pirang tertangkap si kaca mata membaringkan lagi si pirang diatas papan tanpa ada perlawanan dari si pirang. Si pirang yang terus memberontak di jalan tadi sudah dilumpuhkan dengan obat pelumpuh sehingga tubuhnya tak lagi memberontak, namun kesadara si pirang masih ada. Dibaringkan tubuh tan itu di atas meja, si kacamata kembali mengikat pergelangan kaki si pirang dengan tali yang sudah terhubung dengan meja kemidian mengikat tali pada paha si pirang. Pergelanga tangan tannya juga di ikat, dada dan lengannya juga di ikat. Namun si pirang merasa lega dia tak ditelanjangi jika tubuhnya di ikat.

"Orochimaru-sama ini sudah malam apa kita akan melakukannya sekarang." Tanya pria berkacamata. Pria yang ditanya tadi hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menjilat bbirnya membuat tubuh si pirang bergetar.

"Hm... Kita lanjutkan besok saja. Lagi pula buah akan semakin enak jika langsung dipetik dari pohonnya." Kata si orang berambut panjang, namun tiba-tiba pria berkacamata itu menyeringai.

"Ha... baiklah kalau itu kemauna anda." Kata si pria berkacamata.

"Aku yakin besok dia akan semakin matang dan semakin enak pula rasanya." Ucap si rambut panjang dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan si kacamata. Si pirang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu hanya bisa membelakkan mata saja dan terdiam.

Pria berkaca mata itu berjalan mendekati ku dan mengusap surai pirang ku dengan lembut. Aku heran orang ini baik atau jahat ya. Namun mereka berdua sama saja aku tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Namun aku jamin besok aku akan semakin di siksa oleh mereka.

"Kau harus menurut jangan melawan." Ucap si kacamata. Namun semua itu benar aku hanya anak kecik berusia tujuh tahun dan apa yang aku bisa, melawan mereka saja tak bisa.

"Aku akan mematikan lampunya kau harus tidur dan mempersiapkan tenaga mu agar semuanya lancar, mengerti..." Katanya dan ia berjalan meninggalkan ku, mematikan lampu. Aku memang selalu sendirian dan kesepian jadi ruang gelap seperti ini sudah terbiasa.

.

* * *

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Teriak pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan kencang membuat ruangan itu bergetar.

Orang-orang itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa diatas penderitaan si pirang. Cairan-cairan itu memasuki tubuh tannya dengan cepat. Setiap kali cairan itu bertemu dengan sel darah merahnya rasanya seperti di tusuk beribu jarum. Efek dari cairan itu membuat kulitnya yang mulus terasa terbakar dan terkelupas. Bercak darah berceceran disekitarnya akibat pengelupasan kulit. Kini tubuhnya terlihat seperti mayat yang sudah membusuk berhari hari. Mata si pirang tak lagi dapat menahan kesadarannya sehingga ia mencoba memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**___OH... My Little Kitsune  
_  
**

**by **

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto cuma punya Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing:**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Raiting: T **_

**Warning:**

_**AU, GE-je, OOC,**__**Boy**_**X**_**Boy**_**,**_** Typos, dll.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto adalah hasil percobaan gagal Orochimaru dan Kabuto / setelah sadar "Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu / "Aku dimana? tanya naruto / Oh... _My Little Kitsune_ / siapa kau?jangan mendekat.

.

.

.

**No like, Don't Read...!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter : 2**

**.**

Setelah si kacamata itu pergi, si pirang sendirian lagi. Ruang yang gelap membuat dada si pirang sesak. Pandangan matanya tak beraturan, ia ketakutan rasanya dia sudah berda dibawah tanah...eh hay tempat ini kan berada dalam tanah(?). Matanya tak dapat terpejam apa lagi keheningan ruangan itu semakin menyiksa batin dan pikirannya. Tanpa diperintah air mata mulai turun dan membasahi pipi yang memiliki bekas garis melintang seperti kumis. Ah dia baru sadar dulu dia tak punya bekas luka itu, ini juga terbentuk tiga hari yang lalu. Salahkan saja si kacamata dan si rambut panjang itu dengan seenaknya menyuntikan sesuatu pada pipi tembemnya hingga terbentuklah garis-garis itu. Dia masih ingat bagai mana rasanya cairan itu menembus kulit dan dagingnya, rasanya seperti ditampar berkali-kali dan dia juga masih ingat ketika orang berkacamata itu mengeluarkan pisau. uh... rasanya sakit sekali ketika pisau itu menembus daging pipi sebanyak enam kali. Dan si pirang masih ingat ketika darahnya merembes dari goresan itu, sangat sangat tak enak. Cairan yang tadi disuntikan memberikan efek agar bekas sayatan tadi terbentuk. Untunglah setelahnya mereka menutupi luka itu dengan plester sehingga tak terasa perih. Namun apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya pagi hari nanti? Apa mereka akan memberikan siksaan lebih parah dari ini. Ha... sebenarnya si pirang juga tak mengerti apa yang di inginkan mereka. Semua yang dilakukan padanya adalah hal ilegal karena ini dilakukan di luar akal sehat. Seandainya ini tak terjadi pasti si pirang sudah berkumpul dengan papanya yang baik. Air matanya mulai turun lagi seandainya waktu itu dia menuruti kata-kata papanya untuk berada didalam rumah hinnga sore pasti ini semua tak akan terjadi.

Si pirang terus menangis tanpa henti akibat mengingat semua memori itu. Matanya sekarang terasa berat mungkin karena terlalu banyak menanggis. Terpejamlah mata itu, mata yang cerah mengalakan warna langit harus sirna akibat kelopak mata hitamnya. Tubuh kurusnya seperti setangkai lidi yang rapuh.

.

* * *

.

Pagi kembali datang orang orang itu sudah bersiap mempersiapkan bahan percobaan. Si pirang masih tetap terikat. Jika kemarin dia tak dapat bergerak namun sekarang tubuhnya dapat digerakkan. Mata si pirang terus memperhatikan kedua pria itu. Peria berambut panjang itu berkali kali mengambil cairan dalam tabung yang diberikan pria berkaca mata. Tiba-tiba si kacamata berjalan menghampirinya dan melepas ikatan pergelangan tangan dan dadanya. Itu memberikan kesempatan bagi si pirang untuk memberontak. Setelah terlepas si pirang cepat cepat mendorong tubuh pria berkaca mata, alhasil pria itu pun terjatuh. Pria itu tak ambil pusing langsung berdiri dan mengikat kedua pergelangan si pirang. Setelah selesai dia melepas pakaian si pirang dengan cara di gunting. Dibaringkan lagi tubuh si pirang dan di ikat lagi seperti semula. Celana pendek si pirang tak dilepasnya karena tak ada hubungannya dengan percobaan ini. Pria berkacamata itu berjalan meninggalkan si pirang mengambil sebuah wadah yang ukurannya sebesar toples permen namun bawahnya runcing seperti corong. Benda itu terdapat cabang yang dibuat dari selang yang diujungnya runcing bagai jarum. Si kacamata mencoba menusukkan jarum yang ukurannya lebih besar dari biasanya itu pada kedua kaki si pirang lalu tangan dan terahir pada jantung si pirang. Ketika benda itu menembus jantungnya rasanya bagaikan terhunus pedang. Tubuh si pirang gemetar setelah di tusuk oleh jarum itu. Pria berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekat dan memasukan cairan yang ia campur dari si kacamata pada toples corong itu membuat si pirang memejamkan matanya, takut jika cairan itu memasuki tubuhnya. Untungnya disebelah lubang itu terdapat keran pengatur masuknya cairan sehingga cairan itu tidak langsung mengalir. Namun naas keran itu diputar.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Teriak pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan kencang membuat ruangan itu bergetar.

Orang-orang itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa diatas penderitaan si pirang. Cairan-cairan itu memasuki tubuh tannya dengan cepat. Setiap kali cairan itu bertemu dengan sel darah merahnya rasanya seperti di tusuk beribu jarum. Efek dari cairan itu membuat kulitnya yang mulus terasa terbakar dan terkelupas. Bercak darah berceceran disekitarnya akibat pengelupasan kulit. Kini tubuhnya terlihat seperti mayat yang sudah membusuk berhari hari. Mata si pirang tak lagi dapat menahan kesadarannya sehingga ia mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Ha...ha...ha... semoga percobaan ini berhasil."

"Ya, Orochimaru-sama."

"Aku... ingin dia menjadi setengah hewan dan manusia. KITSUNE...! bayangkan dia akan memberikan kita banyak uang dari keanehannya itu."

"Saya yakin Orochimaru-sama, namun jika gagal dan dia berubah menjadi Rubah bagaimana?."

"Terpaksa Kita awetkan saja tubuhnya dan menjualnya tak rugi juga."

Si kaca mata mengannguk.

Cairan itu terus memasuki tubuh si pirang sampai habis. Kulit si pirang yang terkelupas tadi sekarang tertutup dengan sendirinya. Dan ditahap inilah penentuannya apakah ia akan berubah menjadi manusia setengah rubah atau ia akan menjadi rubah utuh dengan tubuh kecil limakali lebih kecil dari ukuran tubuh si pirang.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Trima kasih buat REVIEWnya :EstrellaNamikaze,Neko Twins Kagamine,hanazawa kay

jangan lupa setelah membaca REVIEW...!


	3. Chapter 3

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata biru cerah. Diedarkan pandangan matanya kesegala penjuru ruangan. Namun sejauh ia memandang selalu terhalang kabut. Bayangan kabut itu selalu mengikuti kemana ia melihat tapi ia yakin bahwa ia tak berada ditempat si kacamata dan pria berambut hitam karena ruangan ini terlihat sangat terang. Ia mencoba bangun tapi tubuhnya tak merespon. Ah rasanya ia seperti kehilangan tenaga saja. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar, posisi tubuhnya tidak berbaring tapi teringkup. Ketika kepalanya digerakkan hidung dan mulutnya terasa seperti tersubal.

Ckrek...! bunyi pintu terbuka reflek dia mengarahkan pandangan pada suara itu. Remang-remang ia melihat bayangan seorang pria namun masih terlihat tak jelas. Namun pria itu terlihat berjalan mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelak dan ketakutan karena melihat rambut pria yang berjalan itu.

"Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu. Membuat dia semakin ketakutan dan memejamkan mata.

.

* * *

.

**___OH... My Little Kitsune  
_  
**

**by **

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto cuma punya Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing:**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Raiting: T **_

**Warning:**

_**AU, GE-je, OOC,**__**Boy**_**X**_**Boy**_**,**_** Typos, dll.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto adalah hasil percobaan gagal Orochimaru dan Kabuto / setelah sadar "Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu / "Aku dimana? tanya naruto / Oh... _My Little Kitsune_ / siapa kau?jangan mendekat.

.

.

.

**No like, Don't Read...!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter : 3**

**.**

#Naruto POV ON#

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Teriak pemuda berkulit tan. Matanya masih melebar akibat cairan itu memasuki tubuhnya. Tak ada yang dapat keluar dari mulut itu selain teriakan ia ingin berbicara namun gagal karena cairan itu seperti mengerogoti tubuhnya. Namun dalam hatinya ia selalu mengucap kata-kata naasnya.

'Sakit...sakit... kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku'

'lepas tolong lepas benda ini jantung ku terasa mau pecah'

'hentikan sakit, kenapa jadi panas begini, ah...sakit'

'apa aku akan mati?' ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata namun pendengarannya masih tajam.

[Ha...ha...ha... semoga percobaan ini berhasil.]

[Ya, Orochimaru-sama.]

[Aku... ingin dia menjadi setengah hewan dan manusia. KITSUNE...! bayangkan dia akan memberikan kita banyak uang dari keanehannya itu.]

[Saya yakin Orochimaru-sama, namun jika gagal dan dia berubah menjadi Rubah bagaimana?.]

[Terpaksa Kita awetkan saja tubuhnya dan menjualnya tak rugi juga.]

'jadi itu tujuan mereka, hanya memanfaatkan ku dan setelah aku tak berguna dengan mudahnya mau membuang ku, Tak akan kumaafkan'

'uh... berapa lama cairan ini akan habis. uh...aku sudah tak kuat'

'Kami-sama tolong hambamu ini, bebaskan aku dari mereka jika perlu cabut lah nyawa ku sekarang'

Batin si pirang lalu menutup mata, pasrah akan apa yang terjadi padanya, mati pun tak apa.

#Naruto POV OFF#

Seiring dengan waktu cairan itu terus memasuki tubuh si pirang sampai habis. Kulit si pirang yang terkelupas tadi sekarang tertutup dengan sendirinya.

.

* * *

.

Sedikit demi sedikit luka bakar yang menghiasi tubuh si pirang, tertutupi oleh bulu-bulu halus yang membentuk ekor-ekor. Lilitan ekor itu membungkus tubuh si pirang seutuhnya. Kedua laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum senang. Tinggal tunggu beberapa menit lagi sampai perubahan itu berhenti dan ketika ekor itu dibuka apa yang diinginkan mereka akan terwujud.

Dari awal ini semua memang terlihat gila. Apa lagi yang menjadi obyek adalah anak kecil yang tak tahu menahu apa-apa. Sejak anak itu ditangkap dan disekap tak diberitahu alasannya. Bagai mana cara memberitahu anak itu jika akhirnya ia tak mengerti dan berakhir kabur terus menerus bisa repotkan itu yang ada di pikiran kedua pria itu.

Anak itu juga tak pernah mendengar pembicaraan mereka jadi aman aman aja. Tapi kedua pria itu dapat membanggakan dirinya jikalau percobaannya berhasil. Dan mereka berani menjamin kalau percobaan ini berhasil dan anak itu masih hidup. Sebenarnya sejak awal diadakannya penelitian, si pirang sudah bisa dinyatakan akan mati. Bayangkan saja obat dengan dosis tinggi di masukkan kedalam tubuh berkali-kali dengan jumlah yang selalu bertambah, apa lagi Gen aslimu diubah, ditambah dan dikurang hingga membentuk spesies baru. Pasti sangat mengerikan. Namun bisa apa anak kecil itu jika tahu semua ini.

Pada awal si pirang tertangkap dia selalu melawan, namun untungnya perlawanan si pirang sia-sia karena mereka sudah memasang alat setrum pada leher si pirang sehingga si pirang tak dapat melawan. Bagaikan seekor anak anjing yang di jinakkan. Namun untungnya itu hanya berjalan sampai saat penelitian itu di mulai, jadi kalaung itu tak membelenguh lehernya lagi. Namun yang lebih paranya lagi setelah kalung itu dilepas, si pirang malah diikat diatas papan dan tak akan dilepas jika buakn waktunya makan atau mandi.

.

* * *

.

Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu. Semua luka si pirang sudah menghilang. Sekarang yang terlihat hanyalah bulu-bulu ekor yang membelenguh si pirang. Kedua pria itu berjalan dan mendekati tubuh si pirang.

"Kelihatannya kita berhasil Kabuto."

"Benar Orochimaru-sama, ekor-ekor itu tak menyusut masih berkembang dan besar." kata si kacamata lalu mereka berjalan mendekati anak kecil eh... ekor-ekor itu(?).

Selama proses pengelupasan kulit, daging si pirang seperti berkembang dan menyatu membentuk seperti lapisan lonjong menyerupai kerak telur membalut tubuhnya, beberapa saat kemidian munculah sembilan garis halus pemisah antar sisi sehinga berevolusi seperti ekor. Prisai ekor yang membungkus tubuh anak kecil itu berpusat pada pantat si pirang. Tali-tali yang diikat ditubuhnya hancur, selang-selang yang menancap dikaki tangan dan jantungnya menjadi bengkok.

Si pria berambut panjang memberi abah-abah pada si kacamata untuk membuka lilitan ekor itu bersama. Tangan kedua orang tadi sudah memegang salah satu ekor.

1...

2...

3... JRENG...!

Mereka terkejut ketika ekor itu dibuka.

"Ah...gagal." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Karena tubuh si pirang sekarang menjadi seekor rubah dan itu artinya mereka gagal. Dalam setengah jam lagi tubuh si pirang akan menciut lalu disusul dengan sembilan ekornya yang juga akan menciut.

Tiba-tiba pria berambut panjang itu memandang pria berkacamata.

"Kabuto...cepat kau siapkan cairan pengawetnya lalu tenggelamkan tubuhnya."

Orang berkacamata itu tak langgsung menyahuti kata kata tuannya malah asyik memegang dada si rubah.

"Tapi tuan jantungnya masih berdetak dan lagi semua luka tusukan jarum menghilang."

"Mana mungkin."

"Lihat jarum ini bengkong." kata si kaca mata sambil menunjukkan jarum yang di tusukannya pada si pirang. Si rambut panjang berfikir.

"Kau awetkan lalu jual uangnya untuk mu. Lagi pulah dia sebentar lagi akan mati karena kelainan gen."

"Baik Orochimaru-sama." Jawab si kacamata lalu berjalan menyiapkan bahan dan peralatan.

.

* * *

.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berjalan kedepan. Mata hitamnya terus memperhatikan Obyek aneh yang ada didalam tabung. Tangannya yang masih memegang pistol tiba-tiba diarahkan lurus. Sasaran orang itu tertuju pada tabung kaca.

Dor... Pyar...! suara tembakan ditutup dengan pecahnya kaca tabung. Sedangkan obyek didalamnya terjatuh. Air yang mengenangi obyek itu tumpah berceceran dilantai. Pria itu berjalan mendekati sang obyek.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

* * *

Trima kasih buat REVIEWnya :Neko Twins Kagamine, hanazawa kay, ahmadbima27 (ia ini tidak didunia sinobi), Himawari Wia, Clein cassie

jangan lupa setelah membaca REVIEW...!


	4. Chapter 4

**___OH... My Little Kitsune  
_  
**

**by **

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto cuma punya Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing:**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Raiting: T **_

**Warning:**

_**AU, GE-je, OOC,**__**Boy**_**X**_**Boy**_**,**_** Typos, dll.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto adalah hasil percobaan gagal Orochimaru dan Kabuto / setelah sadar "Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu / "Aku dimana? tanya naruto / Oh... _My Little Kitsune_ / siapa kau?jangan mendekat.

.

.

.

**No like, Don't Read...!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter :4  
**

"Kau awetkan lalu jual uangnya untuk mu. Lagi pulah dia sebentar lagi akan mati karena kelainan gen."

"Baik Orochimaru-sama." Jawab si kacamata lalu berjalan menyiapkan bahan dan peralatan.

.

.

Si kacamata menyiapkan segala bahan yang ia butuhkan, sedangkan pria berambut panjang tadi sudah pergi meningalkannya sendirian. Diambilnya berbagai macam cairan dan mencampurnya jadi satu dalam toples. Ah butuh waktu setengah jam saja untuk menyiapkan cairan yang diinginkannya, cairan pengawet dengan dosis tinggi. Setelah dirasa OK, dia mulai mencatat pada kertas biodata si pirang pada area catatan dan meninggalkan sedikit cacatan seperti apa saja yang dilakukan dan hasil dari pekerjaannya. Setelah tugasnya selesai dia berjalan mendekati si pirang...eh Rubah yang masih terbaring diatas meja. Dilihatnya ekor rubah itu sudah mengecil bersamaan dengan tubuh si rubah. Tangannya bergerak memegang dada si rubah.

'deg...deg...deg' bunyi detak jantung si rubah yang lemah.

Si kacamata mulai berfikir mungkin apa yang dikatakan tuannya tadi benar kalau anak itu tak mungkin dapat bertahan. Jika ujung-ujungnya si rubah itu mati mungkin dengan cara mengawetkannya saja adalah cara paling efektif dan juga dia tak rugi jika si rubah di jual.

Ditariknya tubuh lemah si rubah kedalam dekapannya. Tangan kirinya mengangkat kepala si rubah, sedangkan tangan kanannya dimasukkan kedalam saku mengambil sebuah tabung berisi cairan bening berwarna merah dan meminumkan cairan itu pada mulut si rubah. Seharusnya cairan itu langsung saja di tusukkan pada jantung si rubah agar cepat bereaksi dari pada meminumkannya pada si rubah. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja tetapi setelah kejadian jarum suntikan yang bengkong, ia menjadi ragu sehingga dengan cara inilah si rubah bisa tidur tenang. Cairan itu sebenarnya dibuat untuk membuat si rubah mati rasa agar nanti setelah tubuh ruba itu ditenggelamkan dan disusul dengan cairan pengawet yang ia buat tidak membuat rubah itu kesakitan akibat pengerasan tubuh. Orang ini benar-benar gila sudah tahu rubah itu akan sekarat malah masih menyiksa si rubah. Terlebih lagi tubuh rubah itu diawetkan ketika si rubah masih bernyawa.

Setelah acara meminumkan si rubah, pria berambut panjang itu masuk dan berjalan kearah si kacamata. Sayangnya si kacamata tak sadar jika dibelakang tubuhnya ada tuannya yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Lama sekali." Kata pria berambut panjang. Membuat si kacamata menoleh lalu membalikkan badan.

"Ah... tidak tuan Orochimaru saya hanya sedang menunggu hasil reaksi cairan ini." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan tabung yang ada ditangannya.

"Kenapa tak kau suntikan saja." Tanya si rambut panjang.

"Orochimaru-sama lupa ya dengan kejadian tadi."

"Hn...aku masih ingat namun tak percaya."

"Ah... tentu saja Orochimaru-sama tak percaya, mungkin anda sedikit kaget dengan percobaan yang kesembilan ini. Dan bisa dikatakan ini hampir sempurna."

Tentu saja si baka Oro itu sangat terkejut karena semua percobaannya akan langsung mati dari awal dimulainya percobaan itu. Siapa yang tahan dengan berbagai cairan yang masuk kedalam tubuh namun tubuh mu menolak. Namun seiring waktu berjalan mereka mulai mengerti dan menyempurnakan hasil kerja mereka.

"Hm... ya aku tahu, dan sekarang cepatlah kau selesaikan pekerjaan mu, karena aku masih membutuhkan mu."

"Ah baik Orochimaru-sama." Kata si kacamata sedangkan si rambut panjang mulai berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

.

Tangan si kacamata sudah mulai mengangkat tubuh si rubah. Digendongnya tubuh kecil itu kemudian berjalan dari meja menuju tabung corong ditengah tengah ruang itu. Namun di setiap langkah si kacamata dia masih bisa merasakan detak jantung si rubah. Meskipun lirih dan hampir tidak terasa, si kacamata tetap tak mengurungkan niatnya. Tak terasa kakinya sudah berhenti tepat didepan lingkaran tabung. Ditekannya tombol merah itu lalu tabung pun terbuka, ia segera membaringkan tubuh si rubah ditengah lingkaran itu. Ditekannya lagi tombol merah tadi dan terkurunglah si rubah didalam tabung. Pandangannya sekarang mengarah pada monitor yang terhubun dengan tabung itu. Diketiknya beberapa huruf dan angka serta simbol seperti sandi lalu yang terahir ditutup dengan jari telunjuk kanan yang menekan tombol biru. Seketika air muncul dari bawah permukaan tabung menyelimuti tubuh si rubah, berjalan terus hinga memenuhi tabung. Tubuh si rubah mulai terangkat dan melayang ditenga-tengah tabung. Cairan biru terang itu terlihat menyala terang selaras dengan warna bulu rubah yang berwarna Orenge cerah, ditambah lagi gelembung-gelembung gas yang tertiup dari bwah tabung membuat bulu ekor si rubah bergerak 'cantik' satu kata yang bisa dilontarkan. Karena si kacamata terpanah dengan adegan eksotik si rubah ia jadi lupa akan tugasnya sehinga dia berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil cairan reaksi tadi.

Diambilnya toples kaca itu dari atas meja. Cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu mengisi wadah toples yang di bawah si kacamata. Kakinya bergerak menuju sisi tabung besar tempat si rubah. Disana terdapat sebuah lubang seukuran lubang toples itu. Dituangkannya cairan itu pada lubang tadi sampai habis tak tersisa di dalam toples lalu ditutupnya lubang itu. Sekarang kakina bergerak lagi menuju layar dan kembalilagi memberikan sandi bertujuan agar cairan itu dapat bereaksi dengan air didalam tabung. Setelah selesai telunjuknya kembali terarah pada tombol hitam disebelah tobol biru (Merah,Biru,Hitam urutan tombol). Ditaruhnya tangan itu pada atas tombol hitam. Namun belum sempat ia menekan tombol, pintu masuk ruangan itu terbuka dengan paksa.

Brak...! Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan pria gemuk berbadan besar di tengah pintu. Membuat si kacamata dan si rambut panjang menoleh.

"Tuan Orochimaru." Teriak orang gemuk itu reflek pemilik nama menoleh.

"Ada apa Jiroubou."

"Pasukan ANBU datang."

"APA...BAGAI MANABISA?" tanya si kacamata lalu melirik tuannya.

"Saya tidak tahu dan kami kualahan." kata si pria gemuk.

"Kabuto cepat kita pergi dari sini."

"Tapi semua catatan ini bagaimana?"

"Tak ada jalan lain kita harus menyelamatkan diri." Ucap si pria berambut panjang lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekaligus pintu keluar satu-satunya, pria berkacamata itu juga menyusul si pria berambut panjang. Si kacamata sebenarnya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu karena disana banyak terdapat catatan catatan pentingnya. Terlebih parahnya lagi bagai mana nasip si rubah jika tidak segera di awetkan pasti akan membusuk, lalu bagai mana jika hewan itu diteliti mereka dan hasilnya hewan itu adalah manusia pasti akan tambah parah lagi, resiko terincar dan tertangkap semakin besar.

Namun ketika mereka hampir mencapai pintu.

Dor...! satu kali tembakan dan pria gemuk itu terjatuh kedepan.

Memperlihatkan seseorang yang ada dibelakang si gemuk, membuat keduanya kaget.

"Kau..." Ucap si rambut panjang kaget.

.

* * *

.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berjalan kedepan. Mata hitamnya terus memperhatikan Obyek aneh yang ada didalam tabung. Tangannya yang masih memegang pistol tiba-tiba diarahkan lurus. Sasaran orang itu tertuju pada tabung kaca.

Dor... Pyar...! suara tembakan ditutup dengan pecahnya kaca tabung. Sedangkan obyek didalamnya terjatuh. Air yang mengenangi obyek itu tumpah berceceran dilantai. Pria itu berjalan mendekati sang obyek. Di liahtnya tubuh sang obyek menyerupai tubuh rubah tapi anehnya ekor rubah itu berjumlah sembilan.

Ia menghentikan adegan kagetnya mlihat ekor si rubah, diangkat dan membaringkan si obyek di atas meja. Karena tubuh sang obyek basah laki-laki itu berjalan mencari kain percah atau tirai(?) untuk mengeringkan tubuh sang objek. Pandangannya megarah pada salah satu meja yang memiliki kain taplak (alas meja) di pojok ruangan itu.

Ketika ia ingin mengambil kain alas meja, diatasnya terdapat map dan catatan yang tercecer. Karena penasaran si pria tadi mengambil dan membuka map. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika map itu dibuka, terdapat biodata yang hanya di tulis nama kodenya.

Nama : PK-9 (Percobaan KITSUNE ke-sembilan)

'huh nama kuno' batinnya lalu melihatlanjutandari biodata itu.

Gol : B

usia : 7 th

Tinggi : 146 cm

Berat : 40 kg

catatan : Ia merupakan objek paling sempuna dan dapat bertahan dalam waktu yang lama dan...

Di tutupnya map tadi padahal di daftar catatan terdapat banyak. Namun kelihatannya ia memang enggan untuk membaca jadi di tutup saja dan lagi tulisan catatan itu dihalangi pembatas samping map, hampir menutupi separuh catatan itu. Dari awal ia membaca sudah tak tertarik. Di lemparnya map itu kesamping. Tangannya yang tak memegang apapun sekarang menarik taplak.

Buk...! semua yang ada diatas taplak terjatuh namun tak diperdulikan.

Si pria tadi kembali berjalan namun naas ketika kakinya melangkah ia menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan jatuh tidak elit.

Bruak...!

"Aduh..."

'kenapa aku jatuh ceroboh sekali' batinnya.

Sambil memegang pantat yang sakit. Matanya mengarah pada benda yang membuatnya terjatuh yaitu kertas foto yang tertutup di sebelah kakinya. Dilihat lalu dibacanya tulisan di kertas itu 'PK-9' tangannya sekarang membalik kertas foto itu sehinnga nampaklah wajah seorang anak. Perasaannya tak enak, cepat-cepat ia mencari map yang ia buang tadi dan membaca. Sekarang ia terkejut bukan kepalang. Pandangannya mengarah pada si rubah lalu pada foto ditangannya lagi. Dengan muka bobohnya dan otaknya yang masih memproses semua kejadian yang ia alami (cakep-cakep loding). Isi catatan itu kembali dibaca dan hasilnya dia sangat terkejut. Rubah itu adalah anak dalam foto yang dipegangnya. Ah dia masih tak percaya. Namun kakinya bergerak mendekati si rubah.

Di sentuhnya dada si rubah.

'deg...deg...deg' bunyi detak jantung si rubah yang lemah. Membuatnya kepalanya bertambah bingung namun semua pikiran itu ditepis olehnya karena satu yang ia tahu ia harus cepat menyelamatkan si rubah itu. Sehinga si pria tadi cepat-cepat mencakup semua catatan yang berseraka itu diatas kain taplak dan mengikatnya seperti tas, mungkin catatan itu ada gunanya. Digendongnya tubuh rubah itu dan ia segera berlari meningalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

* * *

.

balas REVIEW:

hanazawa kay : nanti ketika itachi memperlihatkan naruto pada sasuke.

Himawari Wia : ia ini lagi di usahain.

Neko Twins Kagamine : tentu naruto selamat.

ahmadbima27 : cowok.

Clein cassie : Masih penasaran ya jawabannya Itachi dan nasib oro n' kabu pasti mati.

Eh Haki pingin buat pertarungan Itachi vs OroKabu menjadi sengit jadi beri haki waktu dikit aja untuk memutar otak.

Eh... sekalilagi terima kasih reviewnya

dan jangan lupa balas Reviewnya...!


	5. Chapter 5

**#Flash Back ON#**

Dor...! satu kali tembakan dan pria gemuk itu terjatuh kedepan.

Memperlihatkan seseorang yang ada dibelakang si gemuk, membuat keduanya kaget.

"Kau..." Ucap si rambut panjang kaget. Mata pria itu masih memperhatikan sosok pria misterius didepan.

"Salah satu pemimpin pasukan ANBU paling muda Uchiha Itachi." Kata pria berkacamata menyahuti tuannya. Si pria yang di sebut namannya tadi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Benar, aku adalah salah satu pasukan polisi Konoha, dan aku sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik kalian." Kata pria tadi lalu pistol miliknya diarahkan pada mereka.

"Menyerahlah jika kalian ingin hidup." Kata Pria itu.

"Hum... menyerah? tidak akan." Kata pria berambut panjang. Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada si kacamata seperti memberi isyarat.

"Kabuto..."

"Hai... Orochimaru-sama." Kata si kacamata.

Segeralah si kacamata berlari menuju pria itu. si pria tak tinggal diam ia mengarahakan pistol dan menembaki si kacamata namun tembakannya meleset karena si kacamata pandai menghindar. si pria terkejut pria berkacamata itu sudah berada didepan pria berambut hitam lalu melontarkan tinju tepat di pipinya membuat bibir pria berambut hitam berdarah. Si pria berambut hitam itu memang tak jago dalam adau fisik tapi ia mahir menembak. Pandangannya masih menatap si kacamata, namun ia tiba-tiba ingat si kacamata memiliki tuan, kemanakah dia?. Lalu pandangannya diedarkan kesemua ruangan namun sosok tuan si kacamata tak ketemu. Ah rupanya si kacamata mencoba membuat tuannya kabur.

Di masukannya pistol pada saku, melihat kearah pintu keluar dan ternyata laki-laki berambut panjang itu berlari menyusuri lorong. Si pria berambut hitam itu ingin mengejar namun tak bisa karena pria berkacamata itu terus mencoba meninjunya sehingga dia terjebak dengan pria berkacamata. Dan terjadilah aksi saling pukul.

Buk...Buk...Buk...!

* * *

Buk...buk...buk...!

Pukulan dan tinju terus di lakukan oleh si kacamata namun dapat dihindarai oleh pria berambut hitam, dan membuat pukulan si kacamata mengarah ketembok. Si pria berambut hitam itu sengaja menghindari serangan si kacamata dan malah membuat si kacamata keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekarang seting pertarungan...eh Kejar-kejaran terjadi di lorong. Si kacamata masih setia menemani si priaberambut hitam berlari. Kelihatannya si kacamata mencoba mengulur waktu agar tuannya selamat karena disetiap si pria putih itu lengah dia mencoba menyerangnya. Si pria berambut hitam itu terus berlari dan mencari keberadaan si rambut panjang.

'sial' Umpat si pria berambut hitam itu karena kesal tak menemukan si pria berambut panjang.

'seharusnya aku laporkan pada komandan terlebih dahulu bukan malah menyerang duluan' batin si pria putih sambil terus berlari.

Sebenarnya tadia ia melihat salah satu anak buah si rambut panjang sedang minum di kedai, lalu ia ikuti karena ia tahu kalau si rambut panjang itu memiliki banyak tempat persembunyian dan anak buahnya jarang sekali menampakkan diri sehingga polisi sulit mendapat jejak keberadaan mereka. Ia terus mengikuti si anak buah, melewati hutan lebat. Sampailah ia pada tempat persembunyian dan semua anak buah sudah berkumpul berpesta, minum-minum hingga mabuk. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk melaporkannya pada komanndan namun naas ia menginjak ranting dan salah satu dari anak buah itu memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. Reflek entah dari mana ia mendapat kekuatan sehingga ia menembak tepat mengenai seluruh anak buah si rambut panjang kecuali si gemuk yang sudah ketakutan lalu berlari memasuki markas. Dan berterimakasihlah pada si gemuk sudah memberitahukan tempat si rambut panjang berada bersama asistennya pula. Si pria berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum dan menggerutui tindakan bodohnya.

Di pelankannya frekuensi larinya sehingga pria berkaca mata bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Tiba-tiba badannya di putar dan mencoba memberi serangan tepat diwajah si kacamata.

buk...buk...buk...! di pukulnya berkali-kali tanpa ampun hingga membuat si kacamata babak belur.

Namun tiba-tiba dari belakang si pria berambut hitam itu terdapat si rambut panjang yang mencoba memukul tengkup lehernya. Si pria berambut hitam itu tak bisa menghindar, dan akhirnya serangan itu berhasil membuatnya terjatuh. Si pria berambut panjang dan kacamata berlari. Si pria berambut hitam berusaha bangkit dan mengejar meski mereka sudah terlihat seperti setitik debuh.

* * *

"Kabuto-sama, Orochimaru-sama sudah menunggu anda." Kata si pria berambut panjang membuat si kacamata kaget.

"Kau jangan-jangan." Ucap si kaca mata.

"Benar Kabuto-sama dan anda harus mengikuti saya."Jawabnya lagi.

* * *

"Chi...Kemana mereka." Ucap si pria berambut hitam sambil berlari. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat dua buah cabang jalan. untung yang dipilihnya adalah yang benar karena dia bisa melihat dua bayangan seseorang yang sedang berlari. dikeluarkannya pistol dan mengarahkannya.

dor...dor...! hanya butuh dua tembakan untuk membuat keduanya mati.

"Wah mati mudah sekali, aku harus melaporkannya pada komandan. Sebelum itu aku penasaran apa yang di teliti mereka." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan berjalan meninggalkan mayat tersebut.

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berjalan kedepan. Mata hitamnya terus memperhatikan Obyek aneh yang ada didalam tabung.

'Cantik... aku hadiakan pada Ototou saja' pikirnya.

Tangannya yang masih memegang pistol tiba-tiba diarahkan lurus. Sasaran orang itu tertuju pada tabung kaca.

Dor... Pyar...! suara tembakan ditutup dengan pecahnya kaca tabung.

**#Flash Back Off#**

.

* * *

.

**___OH... My Little Kitsune  
_  
**

**by **

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto cuma punya Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing:**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Raiting: T **_

**Warning:**

_**AU, GE-je, OOC,**__**Boy**_**X**_**Boy**_**,**_** Typos, dll.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto adalah hasil percobaan gagal Orochimaru dan Kabuto / setelah sadar "Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu / "Aku dimana? tanya naruto / Oh... _My Little Kitsune_ / siapa kau?jangan mendekat.

.

.

.

**No like, Don't Read...!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter :5**

Tampak dua orang laki-laki yang sedang memperhatikan si rambut hitam menembaki tubuh laki-laki berambut panjang dan si kacamata.

"Orochimaru-sama bagai mana sekarang?." Tanya si kacamata.

"Kita bersembunyi terlebih dahulu hingga semuanya tenang. Kurasa dia sungguh bodoh tak tahu kalau itu hanya kloning saja." Lanjut si rambut panjang lalu otaknya mengingat kejadian tadi.

#Flash Back On#

Terlihat seorang berambut panjang memasuki ruangan setelah berhasil lolos dari ANBU. Pria itu terus berjalan mendekati dua buah tabung yang terisi cairan hijau. Digigit ujung ibu jarinya hingga darah keluar dan meneteskannya pada salah satu tabung. Gumpalan darah cair itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi padat dan bergerak. Tiba-tiba si pria berambut panjang itu memasukan sehelai rambut berwarna putih dari dalam tabung kecil kedalam cairan hijau, pengganti darah si kacamata. Rambut itu sama dengan darah tadi sama sama bergerak.

"Kukukukuku... Aku tak akan tertangkap semudah itu." Kata si rambut panjang.

Darah dan rambut itu terus berkembang, tumbuh, dan berevolusi menjadi sesosok manusia menyerupai si rambut panjang dan si kacamata. Setelah peroses itu selesai air dalam tabung menghilang dan memunculkan dua sosok manusia berjalan mendekati si rambut panjang.

"Kau...-tunjuk pada sosok yang mirip dengannya-... susul Kabuto bantu dia dan arah kan pada si kacamata ini." Kata si rambut panjang.

"Baik tuan."

"Sedangkan kau...-sosok yang mirip si kacamata-... pergilah ketempat mu dan tunggu si rambut panjang ini datang." Kata si rambut panjang.

"Baik tuan."

Dan berjalan lah mereka berdua meninggalkan tuannya setelah mendapat perintah.

#Flash Back Off#

"Jadi apa yang anda ingin lakukan Orochimaru-sama?" Tanya si kaca mata. Si peria berambut panjang itu tersenyum.

"Kita akan menemui teman lama." Kata si rambut panjang sambil berjalan membuat si kacamata bingung. Dan si kacamata sekarang hanya bisa mengikuti tuannya berjalan didepan meninggalkan markas menuju hutan tan padiketahui si rambut hitam.

.

* * *

Di sentuhnya dada si rubah.

'deg...deg...deg' bunyi detak jantung si rubah yang lemah. Membuatnya kepalanya bertambah bingung namun semua pikiran itu ditepis olehnya karena satu yang ia tahu ia harus cepat menyelamatkan si rubah itu. Sehinga si pria tadi cepat-cepat mencakup semua catatan yang berseraka itu diatas kain taplak dan mengikatnya seperti tas, mungkin catatan itu ada gunanya. Digendongnya tubuh rubah itu dan ia segera berlari meningalkan ruangan itu.

Si pria berambut hitam masih terus berlari. Namun dalam hati ia masih tak percaya semua ini. Terus berlari dan berlari, keluar dari tempat ini dan menyelamatkan si rubah eh... manusia menurutnya. Tangannya meraih kantong dan mengambil Hp miliknya.

tut...tut...tut...

"Moshi...moshi... Dei cepat kau pergi dan buka ruangan rahasia ku."

[ kau gila ini masih jam kerja Fugaku-sama akan sangat marah pada ku, Itachi.]

"Tidak Dei, percayalah aku yang akan menanggung semuanya."

Deidara masih tak merespon.

"Aku adalah atasan mu dan perintaku mutlak."

[ Tapi...]

"Chi... aku tak punya waktu jika kau tak segera pergi keruangan itu, aku akan melaporkan kesalahan mu."

[ Tapi... Fugaku-sama akan menghukum mu, Beliau tak ingin kau melakukan hal aneh-aneh. ]

"Selama Beliau tak tahu semua."

[ Un... baiklah tapi ada masalah apa kau menyuruk ku ]

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Dan kau juga harus ikut dalam hal ini. "

[ Kau... ]

tut...tut...tut...

Ditutupnya telpon tadi. Entah tak terasa ia sudah keluar dari markas tadi. Terus berlari melewati hutan hingga keluar. Sekarang ia menuju mobil yang ia sengaja parkirkan didekat kedai. Di baringkannya tubuh si rubah di kursi mobil. Lalu segera dihidupkannya mobil spotnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan tak lupa ia juga selalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si rubah agar tetap sadar.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

Gomene maaf baru up-date sekarang dan kelihatannya chapter kali ini agak kurang memuaskan karena seperti di paksa. Gomene maaf ya, sebenarnya sih haki bisa aja publis ceritannya sehari 2-3 cerita namun waktu dan keadaan yang gak mungkin. Dan masih ingat tidak Chapter 4 yang haki publis itu bertepatan waktu Gunung Kelud meletus, untung rumah haki gak didaerah situ tapi abunya sampai kerumah haki sehinnga rumah haki kayak kapal pecah, mandi debu, makan debu, tidur pun sama debu dan badan haki capek semua setelah bersiin debu. Untung lah dalam tiga hari ini rumah haki diguyur hujan jadi debunya dah hilang.

eh...langsung balas review saja ya,

EstrellaNamikaze, Dragon warior, hanazawa kay, Himawari Wia, ahmadbima27, , Ika-chan, yuichi, Amour-chan : nah, haki udah up-date neh cerita semoga suka.

Clein cassie : masih bingung tapi pasti akan kumpul.

Neko Twins Kagamine : wah maaf gak bisa jawab, haki masih akan membuat naru jadi rubah.

fatayahn : tentu aja tapi sementara, haki terinspirasi sama detektif conan hihihi... dan yang nyelamatin naru memang itachi.

dragon warior : kekuatan ya? kayaknya tubuhnya aja yang keras tak bisa tertembus benda tajam jika jadi rubah.

BlackRose : ya haki coba.

terimakasih atas review kalian haki tak menyangka cerita haki banyak yang suka sehingga setiap haki poblis chapter baru review selalu meningkat.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jadi apa yang anda ingin lakukan Orochimaru-sama?" Tanya si kaca mata. Si peria berambut panjang itu tersenyum.

"Kita akan menemui teman lama." Kata si rambut panjang sambil berjalan membuat si kacamata bingung. Dan si kacamata sekarang hanya bisa mengikuti tuannya berjalan didepan meninggalkan markas menuju hutan tan padiketahui si rambut hitam.

Di perjalanan tak ada yang membuka suara, baik si kacamata maupun si rambut panjang. Membuat suasana tak nyaman untuk si kacamata , terlebih lagi dia masih berkalu dengan otaknya mengenai kata kata terahir tuannya 'menemui teman lama' tapi kenapa tuannya mengajak dirinya berjalan memasuki hutan lebih dalam, apa temannya sedang bertapa?. Ha sebenarnya ia bicara tapi susana yang tidak pas sehingga ia memilih menjadi ekor ketimbang mata. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus bagai mana ia mendapat kepastian?. Di percepatnya langkah kakinya karena akibat pemikiran tadi ia tertinggal lima langkah dari tuannya. Sekarang ia sudah berjalan sejajar dengan tuannya tapi tuannya tak memperhatikan dirinya, akhirnya ia mencoba bicara

"Orochimaru-sama sebenarnya siapa kah teman anda itu sampai-sampai kita pergi kedalam hutan?" Tanya si kacamata membuat si rambut panjang menoleh.

"Kita akan pergi ke markas lama milik ku."

"Maksud tuan kita bersembunyi. Bukankah tuan ingin menemui teman lama? Ah saya penasaran seperti apa kah teman lama anda."

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti setelah kita tiba disana dan menyusun rencana." Kata si rambut panjang.

Perjalanan mereka masih sangat jahu perlu waktu seharian tanpa henti. Namun kelihatannya si kacamata sudah tak kuat berjalan.

"Capeknya...!" Kata si kacamata lirih agar tak terdengar karena rasanya kakinya sudah copot akibat perjalanan tanpa henti selama sehari ini.

"Apa kau sudah lelah? Kalau ia kau bisa ting-..."

"Tidak...tidak... saya masih kuat tuan." Kata si kacamata sambil menggeleng kepala. Ia tidak maukejadian itu terulang lagi, ia ditingal oleh tuannya dihutan sendirian karena istirahat, sedangkan tuannya tak menyusulnya membuat dirinya terjebak didalam hutan selama seharian

"Hanya semalam." Kata si rambut panjang enteng membuat si kacamata menghelai malas dan terus berjalan mengikutinya sambil membatin 'semalam katanya itu sih penyiksaan namanya' ucapnya dalam hati agar tidak didengar si tuannya.

.

* * *

**___OH... My Little Kitsune  
_  
**

**by **

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto cuma punya Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing:**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Raiting: T **_

**Warning:**

_**AU, GE-je, OOC,**__**Boy**_**X**_**Boy**_**,**_** Typos, dll.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto adalah hasil percobaan gagal Orochimaru dan Kabuto / setelah sadar "Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu / "Aku dimana? tanya naruto / Oh... _My Little Kitsune_ / siapa kau?jangan mendekat.

.

.

.

**No like, Don't Read...!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter :6**

Di dalam ruangan berwarna serba putih terdapat dua sosok pria yang tubuhnya saling berhadap-hadapan namun kepala mereka tertuju kebawah mengarah pada sebuah meja. Mejah berwarna putih dan ukurannya tak terlalu besar hanya 1x1,5 meter. Namun bukan meja yang jadi perhatian mereka melainkan sesosok yang ada diatas mejah itu. Seekor rubah yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Si pria berambut panjang itu menoleh kearah jam 'pukul 9 malam' batin si rambut panjang namun tiba-tiba.

"Itachi jantungnya semakin lemah." Kata si pemuda bersurai pirang panjang membuat si rambut hitam menoleh.

"Kau kan calon dokter." Kata si rambut hitam membuat si lawan bicara tak senang.

TWITCH

Sebuah keduran terpampang di dahi pemuda pirang itu.

"Tapi yang ku tangani harusnya adalah manusia... M-A-N-U-S-I-A... manusia bukan hewan." Kata si pemuda pirang dengan keras.

"Berapa kali aku katakan dia ini manusia, bukan hewan kau masih tak percaya." Bentak si rambut hitam membut si pirang makin tak suka.

"Ia, ia... aku percaya padamu tapi tetap saja meskipun dia manusia namun sekarang ia menjadi seekor hewan, dan kau tahu kan artinya." Kata Deidara dan suses membuat itachi mematung.

Tangan si pria berambut pirang itu memegang hidung si rubah.

"Wah celaka nafasnya sudah tidak terasa." Kata si pirang.

"Apa kata mu ta-...aarrgg." Kata si rambut hitam frustasi dan sekarang ia sedang memasang selang pernafasan. Udara dari selang itu terus mengalir memenihi paru-paru si rubah dan membuat keadaan si rubah kembali tenang.

Sebenarnya si rambut hitam binggung apa yang harus dilakukan sebab si rubah tak terluka jadi tak perlu diobati. Dan kenapa si rubah sejak tadi tak siuman atau melakukan pergerakan sedikit membuat si rambut hitan berfikir mungkin ada yang ganjal. Akhirnya si rambut hitam menoleh kepada temannya apakah ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Itachi, keadaannya sudah membaik namun aku sedikit kesulitan dengan ini." Kata Deidara sambil menunjukkan selang infus. Dan itu membuat Itachi enggan untuk bertannya pada Dei soala keganjilannya.

"Jika alat ini tak di pasang bagai mana ia bisa bertahan tanapa makan." Kata Deidara membuat Itachi menghelai nafas karena kebodohan temannya.

"ha... Dei kau pasang saja di lengannya."

"Sudah Itachi tapi akhirnya bengkong." Kata Deidara namun kelihatannya si rambut hitam tak percaya membuat Deidara murka dan menunjukkanya dan hasilnya seperti yang dikatakan Deidara jarum bengkok.

"Dei aku punya ide tapi agak, ah... mungkin ketika bangun ia tak suka." Kata si pria berambut hitam.

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata biru cerah. Diedarkan pandangan matanya kesegala penjuru ruangan. Namun sejauh ia memandang selalu terhalang kabut. Bayangan kabut itu selalu mengikuti kemana ia melihat tapi ia yakin bahwa ia tak berada ditempat si kacamata dan pria berambut hitam karena ruangan ini terlihat sangat terang. Ia mencoba bangun tapi tubuhnya tak merespon. Ah rasanya ia seperti kehilangan tenaga saja. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar, posisi tubuhnya tidak berbaring tapi teringkup. Ketika kepalanya digerakkan hidung dan mulutnya terasa seperti tersubal.

Ckrek...! bunyi pintu terbuka reflek dia mengarahkan pandangan pada suara itu. Remang-remang ia melihat bayangan seorang pria namun masih terlihat tak jelas. Namun pria itu terlihat berjalan mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelak dan ketakutan karena melihat rambut pria yang berjalan itu.

"Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu. Membuat dia semakin ketakutan dan memejamkan mata.

Tangan putih laki-laki berambut hitam itu bergerak kearah kepala si rubah dan membelainnya dengan lembuat agar si rubah tenang.

"Jangan takut aku tak akan menyakiti mu." Kata si rambut hitam dengan suara lembut sambil terus membelai kepala si rubah.

Kelopak mata si rubah tiba-tiba terbuka dengan perlahan menampilkan manik mata biru yang indah. Si pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum bahagia, karena si rubah mau mendengarnya. Dilihatnya mata si rubah bergerak kearah hidungnya seperti memberi isyarat pada si pria.

"Oh... Itu, hanya selang pemompa udara tidak usa takut. Sekarang diam dan rasakan ada hembusan udaranyakan." Jelas si pria berambut hitam, sedangkan si rubah setelah dijelaskan malah mengedipkan mata dan untungnya laki-laki itu mengerti maksud dari isyarat tadi. Namun pandangan si rubah masih mengarah pada hidungnya lagi. Ah... si pria berambut hitam itu baru ingat kalau ia memasang satu lagi selang pada mulut si rubah dan ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari selang yang ada di hidung si rubah.

"Oh itu..." Ucapan si pria berambut hitam itu terhenti karena mendengar suara.

Ceklek...! bunyi pintu terbuka reflek pandangan mata mereka mengarah kearah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang panjang sebahu dan terikat ditengah, menjulang keatas sedang membawa nampan stanlis

"Ah...dia sudah sadar ya." Kata pria yang baru saja membuka pintu sambil berjalan mendekati si pemiliknama.

"Ia... Dei, dia baru saja sadar. Apa itu makanan untuknya?" Tanya si pria berambut hitam.

"Ah... ya ini semoga dia menyukainya." kata Deidara sambil menyerahkan nampan tadi pada si pria berambut hitam a.k.a Itachi. Itachi menerimannya dan sekarang pandangannya mengarah pada si rubah.

"Ah aku tadi lupa memberitahu mu fungsi selang yang ada di mulut mu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memasang infus pengganti makanan mu selama kau tak sadarkan diri, tapi sudah berkali-kali aku tusukkan jarum infus padamu malah jarum itu bengkok, sehinnga aku mengambil langkah ini, memasukan selang kedalam mulut mu hingga mencapai lambung, mungkin rasanya tak enak ya." Kata si pria berambut hitam panjang lebar.

"Tapi tenang saja sekarang kau sudah sadar jadi aku bisa mencabut selang itu." Kata Itachi dan mulai mencabut slang dari mulut si rubah lalu mencopot selang di hidungnya.

"Sudah baikan? ah aku lupa mengenalkan diri nama ku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi dan yang disebelah ku...-sambil menunjuk pria berambut pirang-... bernama Daidara, dia adalah teman ku kau semalan tak sadarkan diri. Oh...ya, siapa NAMA MU?." Tanya Itachi.

TWITCH

Sebuah kedutan tertanam didahi deidara. Membuat Itachi tertawa. Sedangkan si rubah tak mengerti hanya diam.

"Hahaha..."

* * *

Di markas

"Orochimaru-sama bagai mana sekarang?." Tanya si kacamata.

"Apa kita hanya diam saja." Tanya si kaca mata lagi.

"Tidak kurasa aku akan menyiapkan kejutan untuk teman lama." Jawab si rambut panjang.

"Teman lama siapa Tuan?."

"Kau merasa familiar tidak dengan fisik percobaan kita."

"Maksud Tuan PK-9 itu?" Tanya si kacamata.

"Benar, Sebenarnya sewaktu kau menunjukan jarum bengkok tadi aku sedang berfikir. Dia bisa bertahan dari semua cairan yang kita berikan selama ini." Ucap si rambut panjang.

"Jangan-jangan dia."

"Ya hanya satu dia adalah anak Minato dan Kushina."

"Tidak mungkin, tapi Minato-sama sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu Tuan."

"Apakah dia bisa meninggal semudah itu?" Kata si rambut panjang membuat si kacamata terdiam dan berfikir mungkin yang dikatakan tuannya benar.

"Jadi?" Tanya si kacamata.

"Kurasa aku akan mengibarkan bendera perang lagi antara Kedua sahabat ku."

* * *

Uzumaki crop.

Terlihat seorang berambut merah yang memiliki poni memanjang kebawah, memakai kacamata terlihat cool dimata perempuan, dia sedang membaca berbagai dokumen dialah pemimpin uzumaki crop. Uzumaki Tonami adalah nama samaran dari Namikaze Minato pemilik perusahaan Uzumaki crop. yang berkembang pesat selama lima tahun.

"Tuan ini laporan hasil perusahaan." Ucap sang sekertaris berambut merah.

"Taruh di meja." Kata Tonami sambil masih membaca berkas-berkas miliknya.

tut...tut...tut...

Terdengat sura telpon cepat-cepat ia mengangkatnya.

[Nihil Tuan]

"Apa kau tak menemukan dia, apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini mencari seorang pelayan saja tak becus. Pokoknya kalian harus menemukanya bagai mana pun caranya."

[Kenapa tak minta bantuan polisi saja]

Kata itu membuat si pemilik perusahaan menjadi marah dan memeganggagang telpon dengan kuat. Kta polisi itu sama saja mengibarkan bendera perang dan identitasnya akan terbongkar. Karena kepolisian berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

[...]

"Jika aku meminta bantuan polisi apa fungsi kalian ha... .Pokoknya cari sampai ketemu dan kabari aku."

tut...tut...tut...

Telpon terputus dan tonami membuka laci mejanya memandang foto seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dengan foto dirinya sebagai seorang minato.

"Aku akan menemukan anak kita aku janji."

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

Terimakasih buat Reviewnya:

fatayahn, Dragon warior, CherryKuchiki2, Clein cassie, Neko Twins Kagamine, ahmadbima27, hanazawa kay, ika-chan, yuichi.

Maaf haki memiliki kesulitan mencari alur ceritanya maunya sih chapter depan haki munculkan minato tapi dah kepepet.

jangan lupa review...!


	7. Chapter 7

_Catatan: _Ini adalah cerita kenapa Minato dan Fugaku saling bermusuhan.

Jadi ini hanya catatan saja.

Haki mau tanya diakhir cerita nanti jadi jika mau menjawab di kotak review saja karena haki sangat binggung nentuin cerita hub sasunaru dicapter depan karena haki punya dua jalan cerita namun sangat sulit haki pilih jadi nanti ada sedikit cuplikan geje.

* * *

**___OH... My Little Kitsune  
_  
**

**by **

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto cuma punya Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing:**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Raiting: T **_

**Warning:**

_**AU, GE-je, OOC,**__**Boy**_**X**_**Boy**_**,**_** Typos, dll.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto adalah hasil percobaan gagal Orochimaru dan Kabuto / setelah sadar "Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu / "Aku dimana? tanya naruto / Oh... _My Little Kitsune_ / siapa kau?jangan mendekat.

.

.

.

**No like, Don't Read...!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter :7  
**

Minato dan Fugaku berteman sejak kecil. Dari bayi hingga remaja mereka selalu bersama tak heran mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kakak adik atau lebih tepatnya bersaudara. Klan Namikaze dan Uchiha memang memiliki suatu ikatan sejak jaman nenek moyang jadi tak heran jika mereka disebut kakak beradik. Namun sayang mereka terlahir di zaman yang salah. Yaitu zaman dimana era revormasi berlangsung sehingga mengakibatkan perang yang berkepanjangan banyak perdebatan yang memicu perang antar masing masing negara.

Klan Uchiha merupakan angkatan militer terkuat dibawah pimpinan Hokage karena diberkati kepintaran dalam memilih strategi, sedangkan Klan Namikaze bertindak dalam ilmu biaologi, pintar dalam menciptakan senjata yang berbaur dengan hal biologi tak heran semua penerus klan Namikaze adalah ilmuan dan seorang dokter karena keterampilan mereka. Sebagai penerus klan keturunan adalah hal paling utama. Anak adalah suatu perwujutan dari masa depan, raja dari segala impian. Para tetua berpendapat jika generasi sekarang tak dapat menghentikan perang maka generasi selanjutnya yang harus menghentikannya.

.

.

Di dalam lab Konoha.

"Fugaku apa maksud mu itu." Ucap laki-laki berambut pirang dengan nada membentak.

"Maaf Minato tapi ini perinta Hokage dan para tetua." Ucap si raven.

"Chi... aku tak akan sudi menuruti pemimpin keparat itu dan kenapa kau juga membela mereka."

"Ini demi kemenangan negara kita."

"Kemenanggan kata mu." ucap si pirang lalu memukul dinding.

brak...!

"Jika hanya kemenanggan yang ia ingin kan aku akan berikan tapi bukan begini caranya."

"Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan mereka sudah mengambil kesepakatan seperti itu."

"Mengambil keputusan tanpa memberitahu ku, keterlaluan..."

"Menghindar pun tak akan mempan mereka sudah mengintai rumah mu." Ucap si raven membuat si pirang semakin mendidih.

"Kau tahu aku melakukan itu semua demi istri dan anak yang dikandungnya. Aku tak ingin mereka meninggal."

"Aku tahu kau sudah mencoba segala hal selama perang ini berhenti untuk menyelamatkan mereka, namun ini perinta dan mutlak."

"Jadi kau memihak pada mereka."

"Kalau ia kenapa."

"Ku pikir kau akan memihak pada ku namun ternyata kau juga sama serakahnya dengan dia. Chi... aku lupa marga dan darah kalian sama. Sama-sama terkutuk."

plok... plok... plok...

Suara tepukan tangan dari arah pintu membuyarkan perdebatan MinaFuga.

"Hokage-sama." Ucap Fugaku lalu membungkuk sedangkan Minato hanya diam dan menatap dengan pandangan benci.

"Apa mau mu kesini." Ucap Minato.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau mendengar dari mulut ku namun kelihatannya keponakan ku sudah memberi tahu mu."

"Chi... aku tak sudi anak ku kau jadikan alat."

"Soka... Jadi kau tak ingin negara kita menang atau kau tak ingin anak mu jadi pahlawan." Kata hokage a.k.a Madara namun dia bisa melihat ekspresi tak suka dari Minato ketika menyebut anaknya.

"Ah... jadi benar kau tak ingin anak mu jadi pahlawan."

"Kau... Kenapa kau memilih anak ku."

"Ah... sebenarnya kau ingin perang ini usai kan. Dan kenapa aku memilih anak mu jawabannya sudah jelas."

"Dengar ya aku melakukan itu demi Kushina dan Anak ku selamat." Ucap si pirang lalu berjalan meninggalkan sang hokage namun sesampainya didepan pintu.

"Kau harus merelaka anak mu."

"Tidak akan." Ucap si pirang lalu mulai berjalan namun tiba-tiba didepannya ada dua berbaju hitam yang menutup pintu keluar.

"Mau apa kalian." Ucap minato namun kedua pria itu tak menjawab malah menyeret Minato kasuk kembali kedalam ruang lapnya. Madara berjalan kearah minato.

"Oh sayang sekali kau harus berada ditempat ini sampai istrimu melahirkan. Oh ya istrimu tak tahu masalah ini kan jadi kelihatannya ia akan menuruti perintah ku jika aku mengatasnamakan dirimu dalam hal ini. Jadi aman-aman saja."

Minato bertambah marah namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Sahabatnya saja hanya diam tak membantunya. Panadangannya mengarah pada Madara lagi.

"Kau berengsek." Ucap Minato namun mereka sudah mengunci pintu itu rapat sehingga tak terdengar oleh mereka.

* * *

"Kushina..." Ucap Minato kaget karena melihat darah yang keluar dari mulut sang istri.

uhuk... uhuk... uhuk...

"Aku tak apa-apa Minato. Tolong selamatkan Naruto...!"

uhuk... uhuk... uhuk... Suara batuk terahir dan Kushina tak bernyawa lagi.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu." Kata Minato, entah kenapa tangannya bergerak mengusap darah yang ada di bawah bibir sang istri lalu mengendus darah itu.

"Apa... Ini racun. Sialan kau Madara Uchiha."

* * *

Didalam Lab

"Tuan apa kita harus menyuntikan serum ini sekarang." Ucap laki-laki berambut panjang.

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik." Ucap sang Hokage. Namun sebelum jarum itu menembus kulit Bayi.

Brak...! suara pintu terbuka.

"Kembalikan ANAK KU...!"

Dor...! satukali tembakan mengenai dada Madara. Sedangkan orang berambut panjang itu kabur setelah mendengar bunyi tembakan. Minato berjalan mendekati sang anak lalu membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Madara bangkit ternyata ia memakai jaket anti peluru. Ketika ia membuka tepat minato ada di depanya berlari menuju pintu keluar. Madara mengikutinya namun Minato tahu akhirnya terjadi perkelahian antara kedua pria itu.

* * *

Seorang pria berjalan tergonta-gonta di malam hari sambil membawa gumpalan selimut yang ia gendong. Ia merututu temannya yang lebuh memihak pada Madara. Namun tubuhnya sudah tak kuasa bergerak.

buak...! tubuh pria itu terjatuh.

"Tuan..." Teriak seseorang yang melihat seorang terjatuh.

"Kau bawa pergi anak ku." Ucap Minato lalu tak sadarkan diri tanpa mengetahui siapa orang yang ia serahi anaknya.

* * *

haa...haa...haa...

Seorang laki-laki terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Mimpi sialan..." ucapnya karena setelah kejadian itu ia selalu berkali-kali bermimpi kejadian yang sama selama tujuh tahun ini. Sialnya gara-gara mimpi itu mood tidurnya berkurang dan lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas kantor.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Haki mau tanya enaknya Naruto itu bertemu sasuke kapan untuk chapter depan?

pikiran 1: HAKI pingin naruto bertemu sasuke pada usia yang sekarang (tujuh tahun) masih dalam bentuk rubah

pikiran 2: HAKI pingin buat naruto sama sasuke selama 5 th berarti sampai sasuke masuk smp. dalam bentuk manusia.

pikiran 3: Haki nurut ama kalian mau gimana awal pertemuan mereka...!

Terima kasi buat reviewnya...

Hyull : ya tentu saja namanya kan Uzumaki identik warna rambut merah.

Dragon warior : ya kayaknya haki salah naru genre nya.

Clein cassie : chapter depan.

fatayahn : wow... ini pertanyaan kayak sepur ya, ah gomene naru itu paham tapi gimana bisa menjawab kalau jadi rubah. dan untuk berapa chapter mungkin sekitar hampir 15-20 chapter. wah kayaknya gak muncul danzo dan sai hanya minato saja tapi entalah biar waktu yang menjawab.

Neko Twins Kagamine, hanazawa kay, ahmadbima27 : ini dah lanjut.

akhir kata Review ya...


	8. Chapter 8

**___OH... My Little Kitsune  
_  
**

**by **

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto cuma punya Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing:**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Raiting: T **_

**Warning:**

_**AU, GE-je, OOC,**__**Boy**_**X**_**Boy**_**,**_** Typos, dll.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto adalah hasil percobaan gagal Orochimaru dan Kabuto / setelah sadar "Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu / "Aku dimana? tanya naruto / Oh... _My Little Kitsune_ / siapa kau?jangan mendekat.

.

.

.

**No like, Don't Read...!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter :8  
**

"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... kau di-ah... disini rupanya."

Tiba-tiba seekor Rubah muncul dihadapan laki-laki bersurai pirang a.k.a Deidara langsung mengangkat tubuh sang rubah dan memeluknya, seperti seorang ibu yang memberikan kasisayang pada anknya (manissekali?).

"Naruto apa kau lapar?" Tanya Daidara dan dibalas anggukan oleh si rubah.

"Baguussss...! Aku punya dua mangkuk ramen dan kita akan memakannya bersama." Ucap Daidara sambil tersenyum.#Ruba makan ramen? ingat dulu ia manusia pencinta ramen#

Deidara bersyukur dia bisa mengenal Naruto. Naruto adalah nama yang ia dapat dari sang rubah. Si rubah memang tak bisa bicara tapi ia juga manusia jadi mengerti bahasa manusia. Nama naruto tak sengaja di ambil Deidara ketika ia sedang memakan ramen bersama Itachi. Ketika Deidara mengambil Naruto dari dalam ramen, rubah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Deidara makan dengan lahap tiba-tiba mengerang membuat Deidara binggung namun kelihatannya si ruba tertarik dengan Naruto sehingga ia berikan saja naruto miliknya dan sejak saat itu si rubah selalu dipanggil Naruto.

Karena Naruto lah ia merasa memiliki keluarga. Dulu ia lebih suka tinggal dan bekerja didalam kantor kepolisian Uchiha meski bukan jam kerjannya karena ia merasa kalau ia pulang pun tak mungkin ada yang menyambutnya. Deidara tinggal di apartemen sederhana, hasil jeripayanya kerja. Namun ia sekarang bersyukur, ia tak lagi tergabung dalam satuan ANBU muda kedua. Ia kembali melanjutan kehidupan normalnya menjadi murid SMP bertemu teman sebayannya bukan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sudah beristri dan menuruti perintah mereka bagaikan OB.

Ah dia masih ingat dulu yang memasukannya dalam daftar ANBU adalah si Itachi. Ia juga bersyukur mengenal Itachi, berkatnya keluarga Uchiha mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan ketika umurnya masih delapan tahun. Tiga tahun tinggal di kediaman Uchiha bagaikan seorang raja, memiliki marga klan Uchiha tidak lagi anak tanpa asal usul yang sering diucap teman sekolahnya.

Itachi selalu menganggapnya sebagai teman bukan sebagai saudara, hal itu sih wajar-wajar saja karena umur yang sama dan juga ia sudah memiliki seorang adik. Tapi satu yang ia herankan Uchiha Fugaku ayah angkat sekaligus atasanya tiba-tiba mengumumkan kalau pasukan ANBU muda akan dibubarkan? Tapi yang ia ingat terahir kali ia bertemu dengan sang ayah ketika tiga bulan yang lalu setelah Naruto (rubah) tinggal di rumahnya dan dia jarang berada di kantor. Mungkin itu yang membuat sang ayah memanggilnya memasuki kantor sang ayah angkat.

#Flash Back ON#

tok... tok... tok...

"Masuk..." Ucap Fugaku. Deidara langsung berjalan menghampiri Fugaku.

"Jen-..."

"Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu."

"Tapi anda adalah atasan saya dan saya sedang berada dikantor dan ha-..."

"Cukup, Aku ingin mengeluarkan mu dari pasukan AMBU bersama dengan Itachi lanjutkan kehiduan normal kalian."

Fugaku mulai berdiri dari meja dan mendekati Deidara yang masih diam karena atasannya mendekat. Tangan kanan Fugaku tiba-tiba membelai surai pirang daidara sambil tersenyum.

"Kau punya rambut pirang yang indah Tou-san sangat menyukainya." Ucap Fugaku membuat Deidara kaget.

Setelah kejadian itu Tou-san selalu menyuruhnya untuk tingal di kediaman uchiha lagi namun Deidara selalu menolak ia ingin hidup mandiri dan lagi Sasuke adik Itachi sudah besar.

#Flash Back OFF#

Berarti itu bukan alasan kenapa Tou-san memanggilnya waktu itu. Ah tapi ia bersyukur bisa melanjutkan kehidupan normalnya menjadi anak SMP pada umumnya. Satu tahun menjadi pasukan AMBU tidak rugi juga, dia memiliki banyak pengalaman bertemu banyak orang, mencari informasi dan mencoba hal baru. Tidak hanya di ajari cara menembak atau bertarung namun juga cara pengobatan dan itu yang paling di suka karena cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi dokter.

Si ruba yang sejak tadi digendong Deidara tiba-tiba mengendus dada Daidara, membuat Deidara keget.

"Ah... Maaf ya Naruto aku melamun. Jadi ayo kita makan."

* * *

Di Kediaman Uchiha

"Aniki..." Teriak seorang anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun memiliki wajah manis berambut raven kayak pantat ayam a.k.a Sasuke sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama sang kakak. Seharusnya disana ada Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya namun mereka sedang pergi kepesta teman mereka.

"Ada apa Otouto-chan." Tanya sang aniki a.k.a Itachi. Pria berambut panjang memiliki kriput disisi hidung. Itachi dan Sasuke memiliki pentang perbedaan usia enam tahun.

"Aku ingin hewan peliharaan." Ucap Sasuke polos.

"Ha... bukankah ada Pakun anjing yang dibelikan Tou-san sewaktu ulta mu, tida bulan yang lalu."

"Anjing tua, jelek muka keriput cebol lagi aku tak mau anjing seperti itu." Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Apa yang salah dia penurut dan ramah."

"Aku ingin Anjing Herder..."

"APA... Herder...?" Ucap Itachi kaget. 'Kenapa Otouto memilih anjing yang galak' batin Itachi.

"Kenapa...? Aniki tidak mau ya padahal itu lucu Aniki?" Ucap Sasuke namun itachi masing tak menjawab 'Lucu dari mana...?'

"Aniki boleh ya..." Ucap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca namun Itachi masih mencoba berfikir. 'Tidak aku tak mau Otouto ku yang manis nan imut sirna' batain Itachi takut.

"Tidak Otouto aku tak ingin kepolosan mu hilang."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menganggkat piring makannya dan membantinggnya diatas meja.

Pyar...! bunyi piring pecah.

"Aniki jahat...!" Kata Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipi #maafyanaru-chan#. 'ah Manisnya...' batin Itachi.

"Tidak Sasu-chan ANIKI... , AH BAGAIMANA kalau anjing jenis lain seperti, _Siberian Husky_."

"Tidak takcocok didaerah sini."

"_PUG_"

"Itu sama saja dengan pakun"

"KALAU Beagle. Lucu imut dan penurut kau bisa mendandaninya."

"Kau ingin aku jadi anak perempuan."

"Chihuahua."

"Anjing kurang gizi, cebol, muka melas tak suka."

"Poodle."

"TIDAK. EH tunggu kenapa semua yang aniki sebut terdengar seperti anjing UNTUK ANAK PEREMPUAN aku bukan anak perempuan."Ucap Sasuke marah.

"Jangan salah laki-laki juga banyak yang memelihara jenis seperti it-...Oto mau kemana?." Kata Itachi namun Sasuke kelihatannya tak mengublis kata-kata anikinya karena ia sudah meninggalkan meja makan. Dilihat piring makan si adiknya masih utuh namun nasi berceceran di meja membuat si kakak menghelai nafas.

* * *

Seorang anak kecil berambut raven sedang mengendap endap di belakang rumah. Setelah berdebat dengan Anikinya, ia memutuskan untuk istirahat dikamar namun karena ia tak kantuk jadinya ia memutuskan keluar kamar. Supaya tak diketahui anikinya, si raven keluar lewat jendela karena sudah jam sembilan malam.

"AH... ketemu." Teriaknya girang ketika menemukan sebuah terali besi kecil menempel tembok dibalik semak semak seukuran badannya. Si raven cepat cepat masuk dan menutup kembali lubang itu ketika sampai diluar agar para penjaga tak mengetahuinya.

-skip time-

Anak kecil berambut raven itu sudah berada dijalan kota. Jalan itu sangat sepi mungkin gara-gara hujan tadi siang hingga menjelang malam sehingga tak ada yang berjualan disepanjang jalan. Dilihat dari mana saja dijalan itu hanya ada genanggan air tak ada yang menarik.

"Ah... sepinya!"

Akhirnya anak kecil itu menghentikan perjalannanya, berbalik kearah dan menyusuri jalan yang tadi ia lewati menuju rumah.

Karena daerah itu sangat sepi dan hening tak ada satupun yang lewat si raven merasa merinding ketakutan, membuat pandangannya tak lurus kedepan dan tak memperhatikan jalan. Namun tiba-tiba kakinya seperti menendang sesuatu lembut dan hangat seperti bulu.

buk...!

Menbuat pandangan si raven mengarah kebawah dan terkejutlah dia ketika mengetahui apa yang tadi ia tendang. Seekor rubah berekor sembilan dengan bulu lebat membuat si raven tertarik sehingga si raven menekuk kakinya mencoba melihat si rubah.

'DEG... manis' Gumannya karena melihat sang rubah yang ukurannya kecil ditambah sembilan ekor si rubah yang bergerak liar.

Entah sejak kapan pandangan mata si raven tersorot pada kedua manik biru si rubah.

'Biru... jernih'

Namun dari kejahuan terlihat sorot lampu mobil yang terang mendekat untungnya si raven berada di tratoar jadi tak mungkin tertabrak. Mobil itu mendekati mereka namun tiba-tiba si rubah berlari lagi bahkan lebih cepat seperti menghindari sorot lampu mobil. Si raven tak tinngal diam karena dia juga penasaran dengan rubah itu, sebab seekor rubah memiliki ekor sembilan dan mata biru yang tidak wajar jadi si raven berlari mengejar si rubah.

"Tunggu...!" Ucap Si Raven.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

Trimakasih buat reviewnya:

hanazawa kay, Clein cassie, ahmadbima27, Neko Twins Kagamine, yume-chan, sanbi-kun, yuichi, uzukasi: Haki berterimakasih pada kalian yang milih pikiran 1 dan lanjut chapter.

Dragon warior: eh...ia aku usaha in gak bakal tahu.

fatayahn: Uh... terimakasih atas reviewnya, wah kayaknya nanti seperti yang kamu bilang itu seratus persen hmpir benar dan nanti MadaOro bersatu tapi kayaknya minato gak nemuin naruto, dan itadai... tunggu aja ya lanjutannya.

aikhizuna117: ia pasti.

yuichi: karena dendam, pasti sasunaru bersatu.

Sany migiukharin: mungkin akan haki lakukan.

aikhazuna117: sebenarnya haki juga ingin kayak gitu tapi tenang aja kayaknya haki akan turutin.

wah kayaknya yang review banyak milih pikiran ke 1 namun jangan kawatir nati yang pingin pikiran ke2 haki juga akan coba buat.

Ada banyak yang inggin cerita haki lebih panjang tiap chapter namun udah haki usahain tapi otak haki dah pas dan tangan haki udah berkali-kali nulis kalimat salah jadi mungkin seiring waktu chapter haki akan bertambah panjang sedikit demi sedikit.

akhir kata tolong Reviewnya...!


	9. Chapter 9

"Itachi kembalikan Naruto padaku." Ucap seorang remaja berambut pirang panjang pada temannya yang berambut hitam.

"Tidak bisa Dei...! Naruto, Aku harus membawanya." Ucap si rambut hitam sambil memeluk seekor rubah dengan kedua lengan tanggannya. Karena Ini masih siang sehingga sang Rubah enggan banggun.

"Kenapa Itachi?." Ucap si pirang a.k.a Deidara. Deidara berlari mendekati Itachi namun dapat dihindar.

"Sasuke tahu tentang Naruto dan ia berjanji akan melaporkan ku pada Tou-san." Ucap Itachi masih mencoba berlari dan menghindar dari taijutsu Deidara. #dari awal kan udah dibilang Itachi itu lemah dalam ilmu beladiri# Deidara tiba-tiba berhenti dari aksi kejar-kejarannya.

"Tahu...! Jadi Sasuke tahu tentang Naruto!"

"Tidak... Dia tidak tahu masalah itu, dia hanya tahu kalau Naruto itu obsesi sementaraku."

Ya obsesi sementara Itachi pada hal-hal baru yang bisa dikata tak lazim, seperti memasang mata manusia pada Amaterasu. Sasuke berfikir kalau rubah memiliki ekor sembilan itu tak lazim, sehingga si Otouto nya berpendapat kalau Rubah itu adalah hasil obsesi sang anikinya.

"Dan jika Tou-san tahu maka tamatlah riwayat ku." Ucap Itachi lagi. Deidara terdiam, Sepertinya Ia mengerti situasi.

"Tetap saja aku tak akan mengizinkan mu membawa Naruto." Tentang Deidara. Tiba-tiba Deidara seperti merengut tak besemanggat membuat Itachi binggung. Diletakkannya Naruto yang masih tidur diatas Kasur karena memang mereka sedang ada didalam kamar.

"Aku janji akan menjaga Naruto."Ucap Itachi sambil mengelus rambut Deidara.

.

* * *

**___OH... My Little Kitsune  
_  
**

**by **

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto cuma punya Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing:**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Raiting: T **_

**Warning:**

_**AU, GE-je, OOC, **__**Boy**_**X**_**Boy**_**,**_** Typos, dll.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto adalah hasil percobaan gagal Orochimaru dan Kabuto / setelah sadar "Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu / "Aku dimana? tanya naruto / Oh... _My Little Kitsune_ / siapa kau?jangan mendekat.

.

.

.

**No like, Don't Read...!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter :9**

Seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam yang di ikat seperti ekor kuda dan memiliki bekas luka membujur dihidung sedang mondar mandir diruang tamu. Pasalnya laki-laki itu sedang menunggu sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang tahu tentang keberadaan anaknya. Sudah dua minnggu lamanya si anak tak kembali pulang. Ia takut kalau si anak diculik karena sedang beredar kasus penculikan anak. Karena capek mondarmandir GJ, pria itu berhenti dan duduk pada sofa.

Berita terahir yang ia dapat dari seorang penjual ramen langganannya kalau anaknya sempat makan di kedai miliknya. Itu artinya si anak tak mendengarkan kata-kata papanya ini untuk terus tinggal didalam rumah. Tapi kalau sekedar makan ramen saja kenapa sampai tak pulang. Tiba-tiba telpon berbunyi.

'kring...kring...kring' Cepat cepat diangkat oleh si pria itu.

"Moshi-moshi ini kediaman Umino...!"

[hallo Umino-chan]

'hn suara ini...!' guman Iruka karena mendengar suara yang tak asing.

"KAKASHI...!"

[Ha...ha...ha... benar Iruka sayang ini aku]

"Untuk apa kau menelpon ku?"

[Rindu kamu sayang...]

"Jagan ngawur, dan dari mana kau dapat no telpon ku?"

[Ah kau lupa ya seminggu yang lalu kau menghubungi pusat kepolisian Konoha]

"Jadi kau yang mengurus kasus ku."

[Benar Iruka sayang namun maaf ya kelihatannya anak mu tak terdaftar dalam data anak-anak yang diculik]

"Syukurlah... " Ucap Iruka lega karena anaknya tak termaksud dalam kasus penculikan yang sudah terkuak siapa pelakunya seminggu yang lalu (KabuOro).

"Jadi anak ku..."

[Um masalah itu, aku tak tahu. Namun tenang saja pihak Kepolisian Konoha akan menyebarkan foto anak anda]

"Kalau begitu terima kasih."

[Selamat malam Iruka-chan]

"Kakashi..."

brak...! bunyi telpon ditutup paksa.

Setelah memutuskan sambungan pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Merilex kan badan.

"Naruto kau dimana Papa sangat kuatir."

.

* * *

"Tunggu...!"

Si rubah masih terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan si raven.

Si raven yang tak henti-hentinya memanggil si rubah yang sudah jauh.

Ya untuk urusan lari si rubah paling nomor satu. Tak heran sekarang si raven tak dapat menemukan si rubah karena akibat belokan ia kehilangan sosok sang rubah.

"Uh kemana perginya si rubah itu."

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang dilanda kebinggungan. Entah apa yang membuatanya binggung tapi itu pasti masalah yang rumit. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran negatif tapi hatinya seperti berkata lain.

'Si Rubah a.k.a Naruto'

Kata itu yang selalu terngiang-gian di otaknya. Bagaikan seekor lebah mendengung di telinga dan dicerna oleh otak. Naruto selalu keluar jika sudah malam dan kembali sebelum tengah malam. Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan atau menghafal suatu tempat. Itu sudah berlangsung sejak si rubah tinggal di rumahnya. Namun hari ini Deidara mendapat firasat buruk kalau terjadi sesuatu pada si rubah.

"Hallo, Itachi..." Akhirnya Deidara memutuskan untuk menelpon Itachi.

[Oh Dei ada apa?]

Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk terhadap Naruto"

[Ini kan baru jam 9 Naruto pasti tidak apa-apa]

"Tapi..."

.

* * *

Sebuah mobil melaju di jalan yang gelap. Mobil itu terus berjalan dengan kecepatan lirih. Didalamnya terdapat dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berbicara. Sang supir bertubuh kurus sedangkan sebelahnya bertubuh gemuk.

"Bos...Kira-kira pergi kemana si rubah itu." Tanya seorang yang ada di dekat si supir a.k.a bosnya.

"Mana aku tahu."

Tiba-tiba lampu mobil mati.

"Dasar mobil sialan sudah reot pakai acara mati lampu segala." umpat si kurus.

Kedua laki-laki itu tak dapat melihat jalan. Mereka harus menemukan tempat terang. Untung saja di depan mereka ada lampu jalan yang cukup mencoba bersinggah di sana. Sesampainya disana si bos turun dari mobil dan memperbaiki mobil tua reot miliknya. Sedang kan si gemuk hanya bertugas menjaga keadaan tetap aman. Mereka tak inggin tertangkap lagi karena mereka adalah penjahat yang kabur dari penjara secara diam diam tadi malam namun karena dijalan ia bertemu dengan sang rubah berekor sembilan, tak ada salahnya jika menangkap dan mempertontonkan di muka umum. Pasti akan dapat banyak uang.

Si gemuk yang sejak tadi menggitai tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan gerakan di semak-semak yang berada didekatnya. Cepat cepat ia melaporkan hal itu pada bosnya.

"BOS...BOS... BOS..."

"Chi...ada apa?"

"Bos kelihatannya ada sesuatu dibalik semak-semak."

"Semak-semak..."

'Jangan-jangan itu adalah rubah' batin si kurus.

Akhirnya si bos menurut saja di tarik si gemuk. Dan alangkah senangnya mereka ketika melihat apa yang baru saja mereka temukan. Ekor Si rubah yang terbelit ranting semak-semak.

"Wah lihat apa yang kita dapat." Ucap si Bos sambil tersenyum. Si rubah masih tak dapat berkutik akibat rimbunnya semak tersebut. Ekornya masih menyangkut pada ranting.

.

* * *

#Ditempat Itachi#

[Tapi... ]

Terdengar bunyi keraguan dari sang Uchiha Deidara. Itachi yang mendengar kata itu merasa frustasi sebab pria yang satu ini akan sagat posesif jika ia merasakan hal buruk menimpa seseorang didekatnya. Itachi yang tahu sifat aneh Deidara merasa maklum toh jika tak dituruti maka akan mendapat serangan besar tanpa ampur dari Deidara. Sebenarnya Itachi enggan untuk keluar karena tadi hujan dan jalan pasti becek, itu membuat mobil sport banggaannya kotor dan butuh semalaman untuk membersihkannya.

Itachi mencoba menata kata agar Deidara merasa tak tersinggung dan kembali tenang.

"Begini saja aku akan cari Naruto agar ku tenang bagaimana? Tunggulah, satu jam lagi aku akan datang dengan Naruto."

[Wah... Arigato... Itachi]

'tut...tut...tut...'

"Ha dasar pria yang satu ini." Ucap Itachi lalu menutup telpon. Berjalan lah si raven meningalkan kamar miliknya menuju garasi.

.

* * *

Di pandangnya daerah itu namun tempat itu sangat gelap. Ia inggin kembali tapi tak tahu mana jalan yang benar. Seandainya ini masih senja dia pasti masih bisa mengenali tempat ini dan kembali pulang. Lampu jalan saja tak ada dan naasnya lagi dia tak membawa senter kecil. Si raven yang binggung mencoba berjalan tak tentu arah. Setiap kali ia berjalan kakinya terasa menyentu sesuatu yang basa dan rimbun, tidak hanya kakinya saja setiap kali ia berjalan pasti kepalanya terbentur sesuatu. Untungnya didepan sana ia menemukan tempat yang terang penuh dengan lampu. Sehingga si raven berlari dan terbelaklah matanya ketika ia mengetahui lokasih keberadaannya.

"Taman kota...! Jadi yang aku lewati tadi adalah hutan kota. Ah... pantas saja gelap dan membingungkan. Berarti rumah ku-ah hey...!. KAU..."

Tiba-tiba sekelibatan bayangan lewat di sebelahnya membuat si raven kaget. Terkejutlah dia ketika tahu apa yang baru saja lewat didekatnya. Si Rubah berekor sembilan ternyata. Cepat-cepat si raven mengejarnya agar tak kehilangan si rubah. Kelihatannya si raven menyukai sang rubah namun karena lari sang rubah lebih cepat sehingga si raven tertinggal lagi bro sampai gak terlihat oleh mata si rubah (kasihan...!).

.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam seorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi. Biasanya jika orang mengendarai mobil sport harusnya cepat tapi ini malah lambat. Hey maklum saja si Itachi ini sedang mencari si rubah sejak tadi. Namun kelihatannya usahanya terlihat gagal karena si rubah tak juga muncul. Jika ia tak dapat menemukan si Rubah apa yang akan Deidara lakukan padanya.

Tiba-tiba kaca spion mobil sport Itachi menampilkan sebuah bayangan yang tersorot lampu belakang mobil. Makhluk itu semakin mendekat dan terlihat jelas. Ternyata itu adalah si rubah yang berlari. Itachi yang tahu segera menghentikan mobilnya dan turun.

"Naruto..." Teriak Itachi memanggil nama rubah itu. Rubah itu tersenyum dan semakin cepat berlari menuju Itachi. Itachi langsung memeluk sang rubah.

"Kau dari mana sampai aku kesulitan mencari mu." Tanya Itachi. Rubah itu hanya bisa mengerang nikmat di pelukan Itachi sambil memejamkan mata. Si Rubah pasti lelah habis berlari.

"Hn... kau pasti lelah... ayo pula- ah kau sudah tidur." Kata Itachi lalu menggendongnya dan menaruh pada kursi segera menghidupkan mobil tersebut dan melaju sekencang mungkin karena Deidara pasti sudah cemas.

Tanpa Itachi ketahui ada sepasang mata onxy yang memperhatikan Itachi dari arah jauh. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya.

.

* * *

Pagi hari

Dimeja makan terdapat dua Uchiha bersaudara sedang menikmati sarapan pagi. Si sulung uchiha sedang menikmati roti panggang sebagai makan paginya dan secangkir kopi. sedangkan si bungsu sedang menikmati omelet dan segelas susu coklat.#eh sejak kapan sasuke suka manis?Dia kan masih chibi jadi#

"Aniki..." Sebuah panggilan terlontar dari mulut sang adik Itachi yang tadi dedang meminum kopi terhenti.

"Ada apa Sasu-chan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aniki... Apa di dunia ini ada yang namanya keajaiban."

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah seseorang harus berkata jujur."

"Bukankah itu yang aku ajarkan Otouto."

Sasuke pun mengangguk lalu terdiam.

"KENAPA kau bertanya seperti itu, OTOUTO?"

Sasuke masih diam seribu bahasa namun ia mencba bicara sejujur jujurnya pada sang kakak.

"Aku...Aku ingin RUBAH BEREKOR SEMBILAN."

"Mana ada..."

.

* * *

Didalam sebuh kantor elit milik Klan Uzumaki. Tonami a.k.a Minato sedang membaca berbagai proposal namun tiba-tiba bunyi telpon terdengar.

tut...tut...tut...

"Hn... ada apa?"

Minato pun terdiam mendengar kata 'Kepala Kepolisian' karena itu artinya ia akan berbicara dengan Fugaku. Untuk apa Fugaku menghubunginya. Apa Fugaku tahu tentang penyamarannya. Tidak Minato tak pernah berjumpa dengan Fugaku jadi aman-aman saja namun seandainya Fugaku mengenali suaranya bagaimana?

"Anko, sambungkan langsung aku padanya." Kata Minato tegas.

'tut...tut...'

"Hn... baik saya mengerti. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya TERIMA KASIH...!"

'tut...tut... tut...'

'Brak...!' Minato memukul meja

"Apa maunya anak itu sih...!"

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi pada kedua penjahat tadi?

Apakak permintaan Sang Otouto akan di turuti Itachi?

Kenapa Tonami a.k.a Minato berurusan dengan kepolisian Uchiha?

.

* * *

Balas REVIEW Chapter 8:

terimakasih: Dragon warior, Neko Twins Kagamine, fatayahn, , yuichi

aikhazuna117: ya akan di usahain.

Clein cassie : Deidara selalu memberi kesempatan Naruto keluar rumah malam hari tapi gak boleh lebih dari jam dua belas malam.

ahmadbima27 : Ya, Ikutin terus ceritanya nanti kamu akan tahu.

hanazawa kay : Ya memang harus gitu.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, akhir kata jangan lupa Review ya...!


	10. Chapter 10

Ruangan itu terlihat klasik. Desain interior yang mengambarkan suasana seakan berada pada hotel bintang lima. Ranjang tidur yang terkesan sederhana tapi mewah, jendela kaca yang berukuran besar, tempat duduk yang terbilang megah, dinding yang berwarna merah darah, lampu-lampu kaca yang sangat indah. Sinar lampu yang menghiasi ujung-ujung ruangan memberikan penerangan yang sempurna. Itulah orang kaya, apa lagi kalau kita bisa berbaring-baringan dan bermalas-malasan karena semuanya sudah ada tinggal bilang pasti langsung datang bagikan raja yang berkuasa.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidur di penjara selama sehari semalam Kyuu." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut merah jabrik yang memiliki rabut panjang seperti sulur pada kedua sisi. Orang yang di panggil namanya tadi langsung menoleh.

"Diam kau pak tua, aku tak mau lagi bicara dengan mu." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada marah. Ha... bagaimana tak marah jika setelah engkau dikeluarakan dari penjara pagi tadi lalu dihukum didalam kamar dan tak boleh keluar dan menemui siapa pun hinga waktu makan malam. Bicara dengan pelayan pun tak akan diperbolehkan.

Minato yang mendengar ia dipanggil 'pak tua' oleh anaknya merasa marah dan berjalan mendekati sang anak.

"Kau berani bicara seperti itu pada Tou-san mu." Ucap Minato sambil menarik krah baju anaknya.

"Kenapa kau tak langsung membebaskan ku." Ucap Kyuubi dengan suara besar sambil meloto pada Minato. Namun Minato seperti tak merespon. Entah apa yang Minato rencanakan Kyuubi tidak tahu. Kenapa Minato tak memberikan uang tebusan pada kepolisisn agar ia bisa bebas, malah memilih memenjarakan anaknya selama sehari semalam. Padahal uang tebusannya terbilang sangat murah, bahkan lebih murah dari pada upah tukang semir sepatu di rumahnya(?).

"Hn... Bagaimana RASANYA?" Tanya Minato sambil masih melihat kearah Kyuubi dengan muka dingin. Rupannya dia tak mendengar rengekan Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi naik pitah.

"Chi... kau pikir aku senang apa berada di lingkunan Uchiha seharian hn." Ucap Kyuubi. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir Minato. Karena mengerjai anaknya yang satu ini adalah suatu keuntungan.

"Ha...ha...ha... Bagus kau harus terus membenci mereka karena Uchiha adalah musuh kita." Ucap Minato masih dengan tertawa di susul dengan seringai mematikan Kyuubi karena di otaknya sudah tergambar semua hal yang berhubungan dengan uchiha.

* * *

**___OH... My Little Kitsune  
_  
**

**by **

**_uzumakinamikazehaki_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Naruto cuma punya Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**Pairing:**

_**SasuNaru**_

_**Raiting: T **_

**Warning:**

_**AU, GE-je, OOC, **__**Boy**_**X**_**Boy**_**,**_** Typos, dll.**_

_**.**_

Summary: Naruto adalah hasil percobaan gagal Orochimaru dan Kabuto / setelah sadar "Ku sudah sadar" ucap laki-laki itu / "Aku dimana? tanya naruto / Oh... _My Little Kitsune_ / siapa kau?jangan mendekat.

.

.

.

**No like, Don't Read...!**

**.**

* * *

Disebuah ruangan didalam apartemen sederhana terdapat dua orang laki-laki. Laki-laki pertama bersurai raven a.k.a Itachi dan yang kedua bersurai pirang a.k.a Deidara. Setelah bel tanda pelajaran berakhir pukul 1 siang, tadi kedua laki-laki itu segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Ah untungnya ini sabtu jadi sekolah lebih singkat tak seperti hari-hari biasanya masuk jam 8.30 pulang jam 4 sore. Mereka sekarang sedang asyik menikmati makan siang bersama diruang makan. Makanan sederhana buatan tuan rumah yaitu Deidara. Meskipun laki-laki tetap harus bisa memasak, tak boleh kalah sama perempuan, ya meskipun terpaksa karena tinggal sendirian.

Diatas meja terdapat makanan sederhana yang selalu Deidara buat, sup jamur dan ikan panggang juga nasi. 'Doyōbi no tokusen' (masakan sepesial hari sabtu) seperti hari sabtu yang lalu makanan ini selalu menghiasi meja. Namun suasana makan hari ini terbilang aneh. Kenapa sebab si pirang yang paling berisik dan rakus saat makan kini sedang membaca koran. Akibatnya makanan yang ada di atas meja tak terjemah. Si raven agak penasaran dengan sikap temannya ini eh sodara angkatnya yang berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Deidara yang terkenal suka bergurau kini terlihat serius ketika membaca.

"Sedang baca apa serius amat." Deidara yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung memicingkan pandangan matanya pada si raven sebentar dan kembali pada koran.

"Oh aku sedang membaca koran Itachi." Jawab deidara datar, masih membaca koran tanpa melihat si raven.

'Apa ini sisi lain Deidara?' Batin Itachi. Karena selama ini dia tak berada di sisi Deidara sebagai sodaranya.

"Chi...Siapa yang tak tahu Dei kalau kau sedang membaca. Yang aku tanyakan adalah kau sedang membaca berita apa?" Ucap Itachi dengan nada agak marah karena merasa tak dihiraukan oleh Deidara.

Deidara yang mendengar ucapan Itachi yang sedang murka, langsung menutup koran. Untungnya Deidara sudah selesai membaca koran dan langsung pandangannya mengarah pada Itachi yang terlihat sedang marah.

"Hanya berita kasus pembunuhan narapidana yang kabur tadi malam. Pasti kau sudah tahu." Ucap Deidara dan Itachi pun hanya ber'oh' riya.

Pastinya si uchiha satu ini tak mungkin ketinggalan info seputar dunia kepolisian karena Tou-san a.k.a Fugaku adalah kepala polisi, jadi kasus apa saja pasti tahu.

"Apanya yang menarik dari kasus itu hingga kau tak menyentuh makanan mu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada datar namun terkesan penuh perhatian. Bagaimana pun Deidara adalah saudara angkatnya jadikan wajar Itachi kuatir (brother complex).

Deidara yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya dapat menghelai nafas karena sifat (brother complex) Itachi kambuh.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang membuat mereka bisa terbunuh dengan teragis seperti itu." Uacap Deidara jujur. Bagaimana tidak penasaran bayangkan saja kedua nara pidana itu mati dengan cara teragis. Banyak terdapat luka memar ditubuh mereka dan patah tulang. Anehnya kenapa kejadian itu berada ditaman kota, yang jelas-jelas tempat itu aman dan apa yang menyebabkan mereka bisa mendapat luka seperti itu.

"Seandainya aku seorang ..." Ucap Deidara sambil mengantungkan kata.

"ANBU...! Apa kau menyesal keluar dari sana?"

"Bukan begitu Itachi, aku hanya ingin tahu penyebab mereka meninggal." Ucap Deidara dengan nada sedih.

Itachi yang melihat raut sedih Deidara merasa tersentuh.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkunjung kekantor Tou-san?" Ucap Itachi. Deidara yang mendengar langsung bersorak ria membuat Itachi tersenyum. Satu hal yang tak ingin Itachi lihat yaitu raut sedih Deidara karena senyumnya bagai malaikat.

.

* * *

"Hai jangan Lari..."

"Kejar aku kalau bisa ha...ha...ha..."

"Aduh... ini taruh dimana ya..."

"Gambar ku sudah jadi..."

"Hey... jangan diambil."

"Chi... modekusai...hoa... mengganggu saja."

"Aku akan menempelnya di sini dan disini."

"Kriuk...kriuk... hm... enak..."

Ruangan ini sangat ramai. Banyak anak-anak yang berlari, mengambil, menata, mengambar dan menempel sekedar menghias ruangan yang luasanya hanya 10x15 m, dan banyak juga anak-anak yang asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Kegiatan itu selalu mereka lakukan tiap tengah semester lebih tepatnya setiap tiga bulan sekali, ketika selesai ujian bertepatan dengan jam non efektif sekolah 'class meeting'. Murid-mirid ah lebih tepatnya anak-anak sangatlah antusias dan bersemangat melakukannya. Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah canda dan tawa yang terlihat dari mereka. Suasana inilah yang tergambar pada mata lelaki muda yang usianya 25th, hidung yang memiliki luka garis melintang adalah ciri-cirinya. Tanpa anak-anak itu ketahui seulas senyum terpampang dibibir sang laki-laki yang menyandang nama sensei.

"Anak-anak jika sudah selesai segera rapikan."

" Hai... SENSEI." Ucap semua murid dengan latah. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa terkekeh meliaht tingkah anak-anak didiknya. Jujur dalam hati yang paling dalam ia menyesali satu hal. Seandainya dulu ia tak menuruti keinginan anaknya untuk bersekolah di sekolah biasa pasti tak kan begini jadinya. Jadwal mengajar yang sangat padat membuatnya tak bisa bersama anaknya, dan sekarang anaknya hilang entah kemana. Jika saja 'Naruto' mau bersekolah di tempat ini pasti akan menyenangkan. Si laki-laki tak akan pulang sendirian dan mungkin akan sering atau lama bersama anaknya, meskipun jadwal sekolah sangat padat tak seperti sekolah lainnya. Jadwal mengajar pun tak bisa dianggap remeh sebab jika tak taat pastilah akan di pecat. Tak terasa kakinya mulai berjalan, melewati anak-anak yang masih asyik bekerja.

Laki-laki itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar, pandangan matanya hanya lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berhenti di tengah perjalannan akibat pikirannya yang redup. Di pejamkannya mata hitamnya. 'Ha... Kemana lagi kaki itu akan membawanya? Tentu saja menuju pintu keluar. Dia baru ingat akan ada rapat sore ini. Padahal ini adalah hari sabtu dan kenapa pula harus ada rapat segala'. Itu lah yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Namun sebelum ia melangkah pandangannya mengarah pada seorang anak yang tak asing di matanya. Tanpa aba-aba laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati muridnya. Dari pandangan matanya ia melihat sang anak sedang asyik menggambar. Entah apa yang sang anak itu gambar si Sense tidak memperdulikan sebab itulah dunia anak-anak. Tapi ia sangat tak suka jika anak muridnya hanya menyendiri dan tak bercanda dengan yang lain, meskipun bisa dibilang ia menjadi idola anak perempuan karena sifat dinginnya dan tampan.

"Sasuke-kun ..." Panggil sang guru pada nama Muridnya. Si murid yang tadi asyik menggambar, menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Dō shita no... Iruka-sensei?" Ucap sang murid. Sang sensei hanya tersenyum ciri khas sang guru.

"Ah... Sasuke-kun kenapa tak bergabung dengan teman-teman mu?" Ucap Iruka dengan nada lembut.

"Hn..." Guman si raven dinggin sambil masih menggambar.

'Uh dia berguman tak jelas lagi. Dasar dingin. Tapi aku dengar dari kakaknya dia banyak bicara. Apa mungkin dia tak bisa bergaul?'

Dilihatnya si murid masih asyik menggambar membuat Iruka penasaran.

"Gambar apa? bisa perlihatkan pada sensei."

Sasuke mengangguk dan langsung memperlihatkan gambarannya pada sang sensei.

Iruka pun terkejut karena melihat gambar sang muridnya.

'Imajinasinya luar biasa sekali' Batin sang guru. Sebab gambar yang dibuat muridnya ini terbilang cukup aneh 'mana ada rubah berekor sembilan'.

Tring...tring...tring...

Suara bel penanda berahirnya sekolah semua murid bersorak ria. Iruka memandang murid-muridnya yang bergegas membereskan hasil kerja mereka dengan cepat dan berahir semerawut(?) eh... berantakan.

"Baik lah anak-anak kegiatan kita telah usai Murid-murid kelas 1-4 segera berdiri."

"Hai... Sensei." Ucap semua murid serempak. Iruka langsung berjalan menuju meja guru. Murid-murid menunggu Iruka sampai kemeja sebelum memberi salam.

"Berdiri beri hormat..." Ucap salah satu anak perwakilan dari murid-murid (pemimpin).

"Sensei Sayonara..." Ucap semua murid sambil membungkuk.

"Hai... Sayonara." Ucap Iruka. Semua murid berlari keluar sambil mengucap salam.

'Mataraishu..., sayonara..., mataashita...sensei'

Iruka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak muridnya.

Setelah kelas sepi, Iruka merapikan meja kerjanya. Namun pandangan Iruka sekarang mengalih pada seorang siswa yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke masih merapikan isi tasnya. Meskipun Iruka sudah mengajar lebih dari dua tahun namun ia baru bertemu dengan Sasuke selama satu semester. Ya meskipun Sasuke anak yang tak pandai bergaul tapi dalam pelajaran ia selalu mendapat nilai paling bagus malah sempurna.

Meja-meja terceceran serpihan kertas diatasnya, kursi-kursi yang berantakan tak pada tempatnya dan juga alat alat yang digunakan mereka masih berserakan. Iruka hanya bisa menghelai napas karena melihat ruang kelasnya yang super berantakan ditambah lagi setelah ini akan ada rapat jam 5 sore dan tak ada waktu bersantai sebelum jam lima nanti.

'ha... kurang 30 menit lagi mana kelar' batin Iruka. Karena merasa tak mampu akhirnya ia mencoba meminta bantuan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun bisa bantu sensei sebentar." Ucap Iruka. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Baik lah... Tapi sebelumnya Sensei minta maaf ya sepertinya Sensei perlu bantu.-... Ah... bicara apa aku tadi aku tak boleh menyuruh muridku...Maaf ya Saske-...eh...hay apa yang...?" Ucap Iruka terpotong karena Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu mengelap meja. Iruka merasa agak tak nyaman sebab ia telah menyuruh muridnya.

.

* * *

Didalam sebuah kamar terdapat dua pria remaja yang asyik berbaring diatas tempat tidur 'king size' dengan membelakangi pundak, berada di tepi ranjang. Si raven berada di sisi kanan sedangkan si pirang yang bedada di sisi kiri. Mereka bukan 'pasangan' mereka hanyalah sepasang remaja yang melepaskan penat mereka dari rasa capek dan bosan saja. Hari semakin sore namun mereka masih saja tidur. Namun tiba-tiba si raven terbangun. Mata si raven masih terpejam namun tangan kirinya bergerak untuk merahi sebuah jam weker yang tepat berada diatas meja. Oh jangan heran meja itu berada di depan mukanya pas. Setelah si raven menemukan jam tersebut segeralah ia membuka mata dan melihat jarum jam.

"Aaagggghhhh..."

Ucap seseorang yang baru tersadar akibat melihat jarum jam weker. Si pirang yang tertidur menjadi terbanggun akibat triakan si raven.

"Ada apa Itachi..." Tanya si pirang a.k.a Deidara.

"Aku lupa menjemput Sasuke." Kata Itachi.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Deidara santai.

"Pukul 16.35 pasti sekolah sudah bubar." Kata Itachi dengan nada frustasi karena pasti sang adik tak kan suka jika kakaknya tak tepat waktu. Deidara hanya bisa menghelai nafas melihat tingkah Itachi.

.

* * *

Semua sudah selesai, tak ada lagi serpihan kertas, kursi yang tak tertata dan semua peralatan yang dipakai sisiwa sudah tertata rapi pada tempatnya. Iruka tersenyum karena semua pekerjaan selesai tepat sebelum jam 5 dan untungnya kegiatan bersih-bersih itu hanya 15 menit saja. Ini semua berkat seorang muridnya yang baik hati. Ya meskipun muridnya yang satu ini pendiam dan tak muda bergaul. Sungguh 'ringan tangan' sekali muridnya ini. Iruka menghelai nafas. Setelah asyik memandang ruang kelas dari pintu masuk tiba-tiba tubuhnya berderak membelakanggi kelas, sekarang pandangan matanya mengarah pada Sasuke yang masih asyik duduk di luar kelas. Tempat duduk kusus untuk siswa diluar kelas dibuat menyatu dengan tembok sebagai sandaran punggung. Namun tiba-tiba didalam pikirannya terbesit sesuatu.

'Ini sudah mau jam lima tapi kok gak ada yang jemput?' Batin sang guru.

"Sasuke kenapa ta-..."

'tin...tin...tin...' Ucapan Iruka terpotong sebab terdengar bunyi kakson mobil 'toyota hitam'.

Iruka langsung memandang mobil yang terparkir dihalaman depan kelas. Dari dalam mobil keluarlah sesosok remaja laki-laki yang Iruka kenal.

"Sasuke maafkan Aniki ya, Aniki tadi ketiduran." Ucap Itachi. Namun Sasuke terlihat tak memperdulikan alasan sang kakaknya, buktinya dia sudah berjalan menjauhi sang kakak dan hampir sampai kemobil. Itachi lupa kalau didepannya terdapat seorang guru.

"Ah... ada Iruka-sensei maaf tadi saya tak menyapa anda, Saya sedang asyik memperhatikan Sasuke."

"Ah... tidak apa-apa saya juga tadi memperhatikan Sasuke."

"Kelihatannya Sasuke sedang 'Bad Mood' sejak tadi pagi. Apa di sekolah ia terlihat suram?"

"Menurud saya tidak. Sasuke-kun malah membantu saya Uchiha-san, dia anak yang baik. Apakah kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin yang Umino-sensei katakan ada benarnya saya akan mencoba bertanya padanya."

"Ia, karena saudara adalah hal paling utama."

"Saya permisi dulu ya Umino-san." Ucap Itachi sambil membungkuk. Iruka langsung membalasnya dengan membungkuk.

"Ya, hati-hati Uchiha-san" Ucap Iruka. Setelah acara perpisahan tersebut Iruka hanya melihat langsung Itachi memasuki mobil dan pergi. Iruka melihat jam tangannya. Kelihatannya jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul lima kurang tiga menit. Membuatnya cepat-cepat bergegas pergi.

.

* * *

Mobil Itachi sudah sampai di depan rumah. Sasuke langsung turun tanpa memberi ucapan 'terimakasih' kepada Itachi, membuat Itachi binggung karena tak tahu apa alasan sang adik membencinya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi atau sore ini. 'ha' Itachi menghelainafas karena tak tahu harus nembuat sang adik yang lagi 'bad mood' kembali ceria dan menjadi sosok Sasuke yang polos. Sebab jika Sasuke bertampang seperti itu membuat Itachi engan untuk mengodanya. Itachi tak ambil pusing ia langsung memasukan mobilnya kedalam garasi.

Kaki pemuda raven bersurai rambut panjang itu terus berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah setelah memarkirkan mobil digarasi. Para maid dan butler memberi hormat dengan menundukan badan. Itachi sudah terbiasa dengan kadaan seperti ini jadi ia hanya lewat saja dan berjalan menuju kamar. Sesampainya didepan kamar Itachi langsung membuka lalu mengunci pintu kamar. Segeralah ia membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur king size miliknya. Di pejamkannya mata hitam onyx itu. Itachi ingat ia membuat janji pada Deidara. Besok ia harus mengantar Deidara ke kantor Kepolisian, pasti akan memakan waktu lama dan tenaga yang ekstra. Deidara dikenal sebagai 'pemecah kasus yang handal' karena ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum kasus itu terungkap. Tapi jika ia mengantar Deidara pasti Sasuke akan sendirian.

"Semoga saja Sasuke mau ikut, Tou-san pasti rindu padanya." Ucap Itachi dengan raut muka sedih sebab Tou-san nya jarang pulang, dengan melihat wajah Sasuke yang lucu pasti Fugaku akan luluh, tak akan memikirkan pekerjannya sebagai kepala kepolisi. Toh... besok hari minggu pasti kantor agak sepi sedikit.

.

* * *

Didapur, seorang wanita sedang menyiapkan berbagai macam masakan kesukaan anak-anaknya. Wanita itu bernama Uchiha Mikoto, istri dari Uchiha Fugaku. Mikoto adalah wanita yang baik dan penyayang. Meskipun bergelar 'Ibu Rumah Tangga' jangan salah dia adalah seorang koki masak terhebat didunia. Fugaku saja yang memiliki sifat datar alias dingin, setelah memakan masakan Mikoto pada acara 'Memasak Bersama Ratu Chef sedunia' pada acara ulang tahun Kantor Kepolisian Konoha yang XXX(#GAKTAHU) langsung bertekuk lutut dan menyatakan kalah pada sang 'Chef' dan poor untuk semua karyawan karena kemenangan yang mereka terima. Mereka bertaruh apa yang dapat membuat muka bosnya agar tak datar alias dingin kuadarat. Diam-diam seorang karyawan pernah mengintip sang Kepala Kepolisian sedang melihat acara memasak yang sedang bergengsi saat itu. Bintang utamanya sendiri adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Mikoto sendiri adalah keturunan Uchiha asli, namun ia dan Fugaku merupakan kerabat jauh dan dalam Klan Uchiha perkawinan sesama Klan itu wajar, demi keutuhan Klan. Sebab jika seorang wanita menika dengan Klan lain (suamai) maka ia harus memiliki nama klan Suami.

Mikoto masih terus bergulat dengan pekerjaannya, meskipun mereka mempunyai juru masak handal tapi bagi perempuan ini masakan original buatannya adalah hal paling baik dimata anak-anaknya. Tak heran dia sering membuat masakan baru dengan resep dan judul baru. Anak-anak dan Suaminya adalah inspirasi bagi masakannya.

Mikoto masih asyik memotong-motong lobak membujur dari ujung hingga pangkal, baru setengah perjalanan tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah. Bukan lagi memotong Lobak dengan pisau malah tangannya sekarang memegang bingkai foto.

"Ah... Suami ku apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" Ucap Mikoto sambil memandang foto sang suami beserta kedua anaknya dan satu anak angkatnya. Foto itu diambil empat tahun yang lalu ketika umur sasuke tiga tahun tepat setelah ia mengangkat seorang anak.

"Dei kapan kau pulang Kaa-san sangat merindukan mu!" Ucap Mikoto dengan nada sedih. Telunjuk jari kiri Mikoto yang sejak awal bebas mencoba menyentuh wajah Deidara.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Kaa-san mu(Kushina)." Ucap Mikoto lirih.

"Sangat-sangat mirip. Bahkan sifat kalian mirip" Tiba-tiba air mata Mikoto keluar tapi masih terbendung dipelupuk mata.

"Maaf... Maaf... maafkan Kaa-san... Kaa-san adalah seorang pembunuh... hik... hik... hik... maaf... maaf..." Ucapnya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata yang deras bagaikan keran yang dibuka. Oh Mikoto ternyata dibalik wajah cantiknya dia adalah seorang pembunuh.

* * *

Di dalam kamar bernuansa biru terdapat seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun berambut raven seperti pantat ayam sedang berbaring diatas kasur. Hari ini moodnya sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. Dari pagi hingga sore semua yang berkaitan dengan sang Aniki a.k.a Itachi selalu mengganggu dirinya. Acara makan pagi yang tak menyenangkan dan acara menjemput sekolah yang terbilang lama. Sasuke sekarang sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian pertamanya yaitu tadi pagi yang berkaitan dengan kemarin malam. Kenapa Itachi berbohong padanya padahal Itachi bilang sendiri kalau 'berbohong itu tak boleh dan kita harus jujur'.#namanya juga pikiran anak SD...XD!

#Flash Back ON Pagi Hari#

- Ha... pagi ini aku bangun seperti biasanya, pukul 6 pagi. #Kata sensei: Bangun tidur... ku terus mandi dan tak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi ku tolong ibu membersihkan tempat tidur ku... Bang-... Haki: Stop!... kok jadi nyanyi sih Sas. Sasuke: Loh gue kan gepen ame Josua. Haki: ha...(?! )#mikir. Haki: Josua itu nama minuman ya, ekstra jos plus susu kan...!. #Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Sasuke: Dasar Telmi lue waktu kecil suka nyanyi lagu... Diobok-obok airnya diobok-obokada ikannya kecil-kecil pada mabok... sambil obok-obok air kamar mandi yang loe masukin ikan koi. #Haki nyengir. Haki: Next...!

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku bangun jam 6 karena aku masih kecil jadi butuh tidur yang banyak. Entah mimpi atau bukan, tadi malam aku bertemu seekor 'rubah berekor sembilan' yang tak sengaja aku tabarak atau hewan itu yang menabrak(?). Ah... dimana-mana yang gede yang salah, tapi kok tadi malam aku lihat Aniki bersama rubah itu? ah nanti aku tanya Aniki saja. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar madi. Setelah lima belas menit aku pun keluar dan langsung memakai seragam sekolah ku. Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya tiga puluh menit aku berkalud dikamar.

Aku segera membuka pintu lalu turun tangga menuju meja makan. Pertama kali aku lihat adalah Wajah Kaa-san yang cantik. Kaa-san selalu tersenyum padaku, bukan hanya Kaa-san namun Tou-san juga selalu tersenyum meskipun Tou-san jarang pulang. Ha... aku tak tahu seberapa sibuknya Tou-san. Aniki pernah bilang kalau Tou-san itu orangnya sangat dingin pada karyawannya. Aku tak percaya sebab Tou-san selalu tersenyum pada kami sekeluarga. Ah... aku lupa Aniki kan pernah bekerja dikantor Tou-san, mungkin yang dikatakan Aniki ada benarnya.

"Sasuke... kenapa kau berhenti ditengah tangga?" Ucap Kaa-san pada ku. Aku langsung tersadar namun masih tak beranjak.

"Otouto... kenapa kau bengong apa ada yang aneh?" Ucapan Aniki membuat ku tersadar dan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Tidak Aniki... aku hanya sedang merindukan senyum Tou-san." Ucap ku dengan lirih. Semuanya malah tertawa mendengar penuturanku. Akupun mencoba memajukan bibir ku pertanda tak suka. Kaa-san yang sejak tadi berada di sebelah kanan Aniki tiba-tiba berjalan menuju kearah ku.

"Jadi anak Kaa-san rindu Tou-sannya." Ucap Kaa-san sambil membelai rambut ku. Pipiku tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Lihat Kaa-san pipi Sasuke merah." Perkataan Aniki malah membuat pipiku bertambah lebih panas lagi apa lagi ketika Kaa-san melihat ku. Aku tak dapat memungkirinya sehingga aku putar kepalaku kesamping agar mereka berhenti melihatiku.

.

.

.

Di atas piring ku sudah tersaji makanan kesukaan ku omelet dengan segelas susu coklat. Ah... Kaa-san selalu tahu apa yang aku suka. Setelah tadi Kaa-san mempresiapkan makanan pagi ku sekarang ia menata makaan pagi milik Aniki. Roti panggang dan secangkir kopi(?). Aku heran pada Aniki kok dia doyan makanan kayak orang dewasa gitu. Ah... aku lupa ada yang harus aku tanyakan pada aniki, tapi Kaa-san masih ada bagaimana ini. Aku makan saja makanan ku. Aku sendok dan lansung ku makan. Namun baru dederapa kunya terdengar suara yang tak asing.

'TUT...TUT...TUT...'

Ah... bunyi telpon pasti Tou-san.

"Kaa-san..." Ucap Aniki aku hanya memperhatikan saja Kaa-san pergi. Inilah kesempatan ku bertanya pada Aniki. Aku coba kunya lalu ku telan omelet buatan Kaa-san sebelum bertanya pada Aniki. Aku lihat Aniki sedang menyeduh kopi panasnya setelah rotinya habis. Aku mencoba memberanikan diri memanggilnya.

"Aniki..." Ucap ku, Aniki langsung menghentikan acara minum kopinya.

"Ada apa Sasu-chan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku sebenarnya agak risih dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan' karena aku rasa itu panggilan anak perempuan.

"Aniki... Apa di dunia ini ada yang namanya keajaiban." Tanya ku. Siapa yang didunia ini tak tahu apa itu namanya keajaiban.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Aniki. Aku mengangguk saja. Lalu terbesitlah bayangan kejadian semalam yang berhubungan dengan Aniki.

"Apakah seseorang harus berkata jujur." Ucap ku sebab Aniki pernah bilang kita harus jujur pada semua orang.

"Bukankah itu yang aku ajarkan Otouto." Aku pun mengangguk lalu menatap piring Omelet ku lagi. Jujur aku masih bingung atau bagaimana ya, antara ngomong ama gak ngomong.

"KENAPA kau bertanya seperti itu, OTOUTO?" Ucap Aniki, Aku masih memantapkan hati ku sebab aku tahu sifat aniki.

"Aku...Aku ingin RUBAH BEREKOR SEMBILAN." Ucap ku dengan ada nada tinggi di akhir kalimat. Aniki langsung menjawabnya.

"Mana ada..." Hanya butuh satu kali oktaf untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku yang aneh. Namun dalam hati aku merasa marah karena Aniki sudah berbohong.

#Flash Back Off Pagi Hari"

Setelah kejadian itu Si Raven langsung memjadi Bad mood. Apa lagi ditambah Anikinya yang mengantarnya sekolah bersama Deidara, Nii-san angkatnya yang tak ia suka karena berbeda dengan Uchiha lainnya. Si raven mulai mengantuk. Si raven mencoba memejamkan mata hitamnya, namun...

Sebuah suara membuyarkan tidur si raven.

"Itachi... Sasuke... ayo turun makanan sudah siap!"

Si raven mencoba membuat dirinya tetap sadar meskipun masih dalam keadaan mengantuk karena kelelahan. Ia mencoba berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan siraman air pastilah penatnya hilang.

.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

Gomene... ini sebenernya bisa panjang lagi tapi mata haki dah suntup jadi malas nulis. Haki ingin buat percakapan Minato dengan Tsunade dan Jiraya yang mengasuh Kyuubi sejak kecil setelah perang usai. Apa saja yang mereka ajarkan. Jangan berpikir tentang hal mesum sebab ini reiting T bukan M juga bukan T+ jadi untuk acara aneh-aneh gak bakalan muncul. Dan chapter depan adalah sebab Kyuubi dipenjara dan analisis kasus yang dipecahkan Deidara. Tapi ia harus berbohong sebab... next chapter aja ya. Do'a in makin panjang.

Ucapan Thank aja ya buat yang nyempetin review chapter 9:

hanazawa kay : dah lanjut nih.

fatayahn : ia sasuke itu gemesin, bakal tahu tidak ya fugaku, ah mungkin karena keanehannya, deidara yang mecain nih kasuas.

Axa Alisson Ganger: dah lanjut nih.

Clein cassie: bentar lagi liburan sekolah sasu,dei,ita banyak kejadian seru yang terjadi. gara-gara kesalahan Itachi jadi (ceroboh) sasuke tahu. Pengembangan per cahapter masih ada jadi ni fic panjang bro...

greatest15 : Maakashi dah review.

ahmadbima27 : nagtuk semakin melanda. jika berani gadang ngerjain nih fic semalam maka harus dibayar 3 hari tidur lebih awal dan kelelahan di jam siang.

: pengembangan chapter, kayaknya minato yang tahu duluhan bagai mana caranya nanti juga tahu.

aikhazuna117 : ia masih diusahain.

chika : kayaknya nih chapter tak sesuai keinginan mu. Maaf ya alurnya agak sedikit datar belum mencapai puncak.

#Makasih atas review kalian...

Jangan Lupa PM or Review...

Yang dari KOTAK REVIEW akan dibalas di chapter berikutnya sedang yang PM akan langsung dibalas lewat InBook.

Akhirkata lagi-lagi... jangan lupa Review ne...


End file.
